The Dark Beauty of the North
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: There are some things that Reid must face alone…
1. Chapter 1: deaths, births and power

_Reid only just realised that he might have fathered two new evils…that or they've just got one hell of an attitude. _

**Chapter one – deaths, births and power**

When Reid married he had been looked forward to having children, namely sons who he could teach and train in magic when they came of age. He already had a son, a one year old at his twenty four years of age. But he wanted one more other child and his wish became true, his wife fell pregnant and he was once again excited.

The others of the Covenant were married happily and already had children as well, Caleb and Sarah with two sons, one three and the other one, Pogue and Kate with a son age two and Tyler and Emma a two month old son. Emma and Tyler had met at the local library, he called it love at first sight and that she was the only woman that didn't make him feel shy and embarrassed.

Sons were always born into the Covenant; it was a mystery that they hadn't discovered the answer to. Reid thought that boys were the only ones to have magic which was why daughters were never conceived because girls couldn't live on the legacy. So when his wife died during child birth, distraught and angered, he asked the midwife about the child, when notified it was a girl he cried in frustration, it wasn't what he wanted.

If he had known that his wife would be having a girl he wouldn't have terminated the pregnancy but if he knew that she'd die, he would have. Having a daughter didn't bother him at all but when he realised his black haired child (for his wife hadn't been a blonde), upon opening her eyes for the very first time held crystalline, blue-violet eyes – his wife's eyes he felt heartbroken and upset. He loved his wife, she accepted him as who he was, not a jerk or a freak but as Reid, a witch. She wasn't afraid of him as others had been and she could calm him when he appeared to be emotional and his powers went out of hand. She was rational and intelligent, everything he wasn't. He loved her so much.

The funeral was painful but it was just a day amongst his life where pain and fury coursed through his body but after that day when realisation of having two children to look after sunk in, he wasn't as angry or upset. He comprehended that his wife would have wanted him to look after both children, show them love and treat them well. He would do that and wasn't affected at all by having a daughter, he knew the first daughter born in centuries.

"You still haven't chosen a name Reid," Caleb said as he cradled the child in his arms.

"I like Bellatrix," Reid said softly, "she looks like a Bellatrix."

"That's an old name Reid, I thought you hated traditions." Tyler leaned over Caleb's shoulder and reached down, running a finger along the girl's face.

"When I told Elizabeth about the tradition she couldn't help but love the idea of naming a girl after her favourite Harry Potter character. She said 'if I'm going to give birth to a girl I'm going to name her Bellatrix and you won't stop me.'" Reid laughed and put down the photo frame he had been looking at.

"When you were seventeen you said 'Harry Potter can kiss my ar-"

"Tyler!" Emma, his wife glared at him, a knife by her waist. It seemed she had been cooking, "you can't say words like that in front of a baby." She admonished, holding the door open with her other hand.

Tyler smiled and nodded his head, "you're right," he replied, "Babies do learn things from a very young age." Emma smiled pleased with herself and returned to the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"So you're naming it Bellatrix?" Pogue asked when things became quiet.

"Yea, Bellatrix Elizabeth Garwin."

Reid stared into his daughter's eyes, his own, not full of mischief and jealousy like they used to be as a teenager but this time full of maturity and love. He was still the bad boy out of the group, Caleb was mature and always took responsibility for the group and Pogue was his right hand man. Tyler was his right hand man, both of them; Reid and Tyler had been best friends and they did everything together, Tyler albeit more mature still enjoyed wrecking havoc and having fun but Reid figured it was only due to his threats that the man agreed with him.

Supporting his weight by the cradle where his baby sister was placed, one year old Dorian watched coldly the beginnings of sleep taking its toll on the girl. The other baby, two month old Scott was asleep long before the girl and as if by instinct the baby opened its eyes and stared at Dorian.

Pogue watched indiscreetly at the group of children and it might have been his imagination but he could feel the tension rising in the room. Was it just him or was baby Scott protecting young Bellatrix, even if he was just lying there? He could have sworn that Scott's eyes, just like Tyler's were telling baby Dorian to back off…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Caleb was saving himself for the day his son; currently thirteen would run up to him with a giant smile on his face and his eyes wide with excitement. "I'm a witch, I have powers like you Dad," he said almost jumping up and down in his excitement. The others were with him and when they heard they congratulated the boy, clapping him on the back and Reid even going as far as to say, 'lets see what you can do.'

Joey smiled, a handsome boy could only have a handsome smile and already he was popular among the girls at Spenser Academy. He was average height, black hair straight and often styled with gel and his skin was tan from playing out in the backyard with the others from the Covenant. Although he was thirteen he still enjoyed his time with the others, he and Andrew (Pogue's only child) were the best of friends and went to school together.

The others were still young and it was often called upon him or Andrew to look after them even though they were two to three years younger. Whilst it was annoying now that they were secondary students and while becoming a teenager, like normal teenagers do they developed attitudes. But his coming of power, which ever since learning about magic, he had been excited about this one moment in his life. He forgot about the responsibility for that current moment and when Reid, almost like an uncle, asked for a demonstration he was happy to oblige.

Feeling the power swarm through his body making him feel warm and powerful he lifted young Bellatrix out of her swing and imagining a string was tied around her, he pulled her towards him.

"Hey!" her voice was soft and for a fleeting moment she seemed confused as to why she was moving further away from the swing set of the Danvers garden. She was a few meters well into the air and although she wasn't necessarily scared of heights she did notice and blush did form on her cheeks at the thought that every male that had gathered around Joey was now looking up her dress.

"Joey put her down," Caleb said sternly looking at his son. His eyes betrayed him though as for the first time in years he felt very proud of his thirteen year old son.

"Stop looking up my dress," Bellatrix cried, trying in dismay to cover herself up, "Daddy! Tell him to put me down!" she whinged, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Sighing and rolling his eyes at the same time Joey made a hand movement and gently lowered the ten year old girl to the ground. Feeling very proud and wanting to show off more of his power he was getting ready to pick up another object, this time one that couldn't talk. He momentarily forgot about the girl and the temper she grew when angry. Andrew stood beside his friend and although he wanted to see more of his friend's magic he was more worried about his friend's life for the girl knew martial arts and she knew how to unleash her anger.

Reid watched, feeling proud of himself for raising such a threatening daughter, whose hair was a long sheet of black and her face, which he thought took on the shape of his wife's was just like a porcelain doll's. "Don't do that again," her voice, although always soft and musical held a hostile tone that sent shivers up Andrew's spine and Dorian who was curious about the fuss and realised what was happening smiled at the thought of another fight.

"I have magic, what do you have?" Joey replied feeling like nothing at that moment could harm him.

"Joey!" Caleb warned but he hardly doubted his son heard him.

Feeling beaten and betrayed, because she was always told that she might never get her powers, Bellatrix stood to her full height, which of course only reached the older boy's shoulders. She bit her lip and pouted, "I'm stronger than you," she replied, "I don't have to rely on magic, Daddy always said not to rely on it. He said it's dangerous and seductive. I'd rather fight like a human than a witch," she got into a fighting stance, although it was hard with the dress she was wearing.

"What if you get your powers?" Joey teased.

"Then I'll still be stronger than you," she jumped at him and managed to catch him in his eye. Joey who was shocked and wasn't expecting the young girl to leap at him and challenge him, though he should have known better, accidentally felt the power coursing through his veins and without thinking threw her off his body.

Bellatrix bit her tongue to keep from screaming, she thought that screaming was pathetic and she wasn't about to show him that she was in fact scared – she hoped someone was on the other end to catch her. She felt something soft but solid hit her back and hold her there, her father, who she recognised as worried but chuckling and feeling highly amused was walking towards her, his hand outstretched to keep her suspended.

"Silly girl," he muttered when he put her upright, "are you alright?" he asked softly, bending on one knee to take in her dishevelled hair and her stubborn looking face.

"I'm fine," she muttered and although she was ten she did in fact have a large attitude and was incredibly stubborn.

"Sometimes I think you're far too stubborn," he said patting down her hair and then catching her chin in his hand, "and I think a couple of years with Grandma might do you good."

"I'll be away from Dorian," she looked aghast, she loved being with her grandma but she didn't like the fact that she'd be away from home from all the fun she had with her father and elder brother.

"Since when did you start liking Dorian?" the father of two teased, his handsome face charming but curious.

"Since you threatened me," she sounded like a lost ten year old child.

"We'll visit of course; I just think the influence of nine men-"

"-Four men and five boys."

"Four men and five boys," Reid corrected himself chuckling and lifted his daughter up and placed her back on the swing, "we're having a very bad influence on you." He pushed gently but she ordered him to make her go faster. "When did you start picking fights with the boys-"

"Only Joey, he annoys me." She closed her eyes and allowed the air to sweep through her hair.

"I see," Reid could see it now, he wasn't overly happy but he could predict his only daughter falling in love with Joey, it would be a love hate relationship, if not Joey then perhaps Scott. Pogue had been telling him that Scott was always there when Bellatrix was in trouble and was always protecting her from certain things. He stated that Scott was Tyler's son and that he was in the least more mature than her daughter.

"Daddy," Bellatrix sat up straighter in her swing and stared ahead at the large Victorian style mansion, "I'm going to get my powers and I'll be strong and powerful, just like you." Reid stopped pushing and wondered when his little girl ever became serious and slightly frightening.

"And if you don't get your powers?" He asked quietly.

"I'll always have the martial arts and you know I'll always kick their butts because you say they're pansies." She turned around and smiled brightly, reminding him of his deceased wife. "And can I take up ballet; I wanna learn how to dance." She gave him that look, the irresistible one that always made him pick her up and twirl her around, that made him love her and continue looking after her. He swore that having children was more trouble than it was worth, but waking up on Father's Day always made him forget that thought.

He smiled and began pushing the swing again, he replied with a yes much to Dorian's dismay as he seated himself on the other swing. He complained about the horrible music he was probably due to hear when she came home from dance, his brown eyes were staring into his father's unimpressed, "thanks a lot Dad," he added.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey, that's the first chapter of my first Covenant story, I hope you enjoyed that and it'll get better when I continue writing chapters to it. So there are a lot of character's to keep up with and although Sarah and Kate might not be in this as much I promise you The Sons of Ipswich will be. They are fathers and of course they play an important role in their children's lives.

Reid is hard to write because I like to believe he's one of those cool parents but he's still worried and fatherly. I'm trying to think of a situation, a man like him could get himself into where he can act mischievous and troublesome and Pogue I think is more clued into the lives of the children and Tyler has backed down from being Reid's sidekick and isn't affected by threats anymore. Caleb is still his leader-ish self and does take it upon himself to be stern, yet fair to the young ones.

As for the children, Bella might become the real main character and Joey as well and Dorian and Scott…well all of them. Bella takes after Reid in the haughtiness side of things and yea...

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me it's worth reading so I can continue writing.


	2. Chapter 2: ascending

**Chapter two - ascending**

Dorian stared at himself in the mirror; finally with powers just like the rest of the boys, descendants of former witches he ran a hand through his sleek blond hair. They said he looked like his father when he was young but they also said that he wasn't anything like him, Dorian, unlike his father, excelled in his school work at Spenser Academy and his personality wasn't outgoing but more or less cold and distant. But he never acted cold or distant when it came to his young sister.

Pulling a t-shirt over his slightly toned body he looked ready to go down to breakfast and he left his room not before picking up a neatly wrapped gift. The house was always quiet but he figured it was because of how large it was, almost a mansion and designed similarly like the Danvers with cathedral ceilings and grand staircases. He walked down the staircase feeling as if he was King of the world, the velvet carpet beneath his feet was plush and he loved the feel of it on his skin. He crossed the parlour into the dining room and greeted his father who was seated reading the newspaper and sipping a glass of coffee.

"Morning Dorian," Reid looked up from the comics and greeted his son with a smirk, "I thought you said you didn't buy her anything." A plate was set in the fourteen year olds' place on the large table, pancakes letting off wisps of heat. Dorian's stomach rumbled.

"She's my sister," he replied easily looking impassive.

Sighing Reid pointed to the kitchen, the answer to his son's unasked question, "by the way tell her to make me a sundae," he said when Dorian reached the door.

"Ok." Just as he opened the door he heard the newly turned thirteen year old scream, a scream of surprise. Reid looked up curiously and began standing up but Dorian on the other hand entered and stared at the mess created in the kitchen. Disgusted by what he saw, he looked at the girl disgruntled, "what did you do?" he asked wondering how he was related to such a person.

"I-I don't know," tall and slender, Bellatrix began wiping the chocolate sauce from her cheek, "everything just…blew up," she explained staring at the mess, "I swear it wasn't me." She looked behind her brother to the door where their dad shouted if everything was alright, "fine!" she replied.

A slow smirk began forming on Dorian's face and Bellatrix growled she knew he was going to tell. "Stall him while I try and clean this up," she motioned to the mess and looked at him pleadingly.

Dorian easily ignored what she said, watching in horror and glee as the mess began rewinding. The ice cream that covered the walls went back to their respective places in bowls or tubs and the chocolate syrup that covered Bellatrix re-entered the bottle, whipped cream finally settled onto the ice cream and a cherry plopped itself on the whipped cream.

Both teenagers stared at the sundaes astonished and confused, "that was you right?" Bellatrix asked.

"Most definitely not I," Dorian replied rather bored, he blinked at her once and then exited the room in a hurry and his words to their father came rushing to her ears. Smirking, because embarrassing his sister was always fun, he said to Reid, "Bellatrix got her powers," and although he was surprised and happy for his sister, for who could have asked for a better present but getting their powers, he liked to watch the older man fawn over her. That always annoyed her.

Bellatrix stared wide eyed from the boy and she shot Dorian a look of intense loathing, Reid startled raised his eyebrows at the thirteen year old. "Let's see what you can do," Bellatrix happily complied and concentrated her power into her hands where she sent her elder brother into the nearest wall.

"You forgot who you're dealing with Dorian," she muttered and then she smiled at her father, "it's my birthday…do I get a present?" she asked excited.

Reid stared after Dorian, his mouth hanging open…what power did his daughter have? He was momentarily surprised at her strength but he shook his head clear remembering that it was indeed his daughter, the first born in centuries and someone who just came of age. It dawned on him that girls could in fact gain their powers.

"You got your powers," Reid said happily, "and…you're not really celebrating," he paused in his excitement and frowned, "why aren't you excited?" He was excited when he got his; he always showed them off whenever he could, levitating objects or blowing things up. Bellatrix was like him, arrogant and she liked to show how powerful or strong she was yet she wasn't at all boasting.

"Well…after all the others got their powers I thought well what's so special about them than making objects fly or blowing things up? If I wanted to make objects fly I'd just throw them or kick them or something and as for blowing things up…I have firecrackers." Bellatrix was in fact a destructive child.

"Where did you get firecrackers?" Reid asked curiously, he was a father and he would reprimand her but he thought that no one ever reprimanded him when he played with firecrackers, it just wouldn't be fair.

"I found them under a hidden floor board," although he did have to hide them.

"So you're one of us," Dorian said looking her up and down with bored eyes, "welcome I guess."

"Oh shut up," she replied fixing the bow holding her braid in place, "you don't like that I can compete with you." She said, a small smirk appearing on her beautiful face.

He rolled his eyes and held out the present which she took with a smile, she closed the gap and hugged him briefly and before stepping back she placed a kiss upon his cheek. Reid stared at them confused, one minute they hated each other and the next they were acting like nothing ever happened, they hardly fought and when they did it wasn't the kind like he saw on television with the kicking and screaming. They just stood opposite one another and rather wittily shared insults; sometimes she'd even try to kick him.

"Happy Birthday," Dorian said simply. He watched in satisfaction as her eyes grew wide and that it had been him who had shocked and surprised her, not in a bad sense but in a very good sense.

She held the exquisite handle of a well manufactured dragon handled dagger, its blade glinting in the little light that filtered through the crack of the velvet, red curtains. She squealed because weapons always interested her and daggers were almost like a collector's item, she wanted a sword and a Japanese fan as she thought they were all beautiful and not objects of war. Reid groaned he didn't like the idea of his daughter having a dagger; she was dangerous enough as it was and Dorian, he didn't even want to know how he came into possession of the object.

"Thankyou Dorian," she said and she felt more excited about the knife in her hands than her powers.

"Just don't kill people," he muttered and he sat down at his seat at the table and reheated his pancakes, "now don't bother me for the rest of the year." He smirked at her, a cheeky boy smile and he hardly ever smiled because he had the personality of the mysterious boy who was extremely popular with the ladies but gave off a vibe of danger and immense power. Almost the same for Bellatrix who wasn't silent but actually a loud mouth and overly confident she radiated power and she knew how to get what she wanted.

They said that the powers were seductive, a drug that drew you in and made you want more. They were addictive. She knew very well she wasn't a drug but by her eighteenth birthday she knew how to get boys to bend to her every will and without using her magic. She knew how to seduce, knew the fine art of human manipulation.

So it was only fair that when Bellatrix would turn eighteen which meant she would ascend; she was more than beautiful if such a thing existed. Her hair silken black, a sheet of pure ebony framed her face gracefully bringing out her blue-violet eyes and her always red lips. Her body, like a goddess would always be sought after.

Everyone arrived before six o' clock for her party and during that time from breakfast until afternoon Dorian was teaching her spells and Reid was watching in complete satisfaction. Now both his children had magic and now his dream to raise the most powerful witches could come true but he didn't expect what was to happen in five years time to actually happen, that was a great shock. Although no one could really read the future, despite him getting her a large crystal ball in which she giggled and said she was no gypsy.

"I bet you can enhance your speed and strength while fighting," Scott said when he was told of the fortunate event, "could be like Bruce Lee or something but better." Having turned thirteen two months previously he could only be dreaming what such power he could wield, what things they could do with magic.

"I only just got my powers; I'm not going to try anything big yet-"

"Don't go using your powers too much it's addictive remember." Andrew sat down beside Ross who was busy flicking ripped up playing cards into the fire. The Garwin Residence was the most beautiful of all the houses of Ipswich, winning a number of awards for the best garden or decorative schemes. The mansion, although usually quiet was always warm and felt welcome to anyone that entered through the grand double doors.

Even if the house were still decorated in old Victorian styled furniture it was a great interest to many that visited, most objects in the house came from the great descendants of the family. The technologies were well hidden and the front parlour, dining room and sitting room were mostly the only rooms in the house that held no twenty –first century objects. The fire that blazed in the parlour was warm and comforting and the armchairs and old loveseat they sat on around the fire were so soft that it was sometimes difficult to get out of the chairs. Nothing but growing taller and stronger couldn't fix.

The children were too preoccupied with each other, talking and joking and showing the others new skills they had just learn despite the comments that Andrew kept saying. The parents in the dining room were conversing in low voices over sparkling wine and other drinks that were set up.

"Dorian says she blew up the sundaes she'd been making," Reid chuckled and was busy trying to balance on the back two legs of his chair.

"Ah…yes, you Garwins always blowing things up." Pogue said absentmindedly, his long hair tied back at the base of his neck and the sleeves of his button up shirt rolled up to reveal a tattoo of the Pentacle.

"What?" Kate asked curiously, leaning forward in her chair to listen to another tale told by her husband. Reid groaned, the stories almost always involved him as a main character.

"When Reid came of age he blew up the electricity wiring of the nearest telephone pole resulting in the 2000 – 2001 power shortage." Caleb chuckled into his glass and Tyler choked on his scotch looking at the disgruntled Reid, who it seemed had something to say.

"Accidents happen, unlike ascending we don't get our powers exactly on the times of our births – it just happens sometime during that day." Reid explained dejectedly, "and the same happened to Bellatrix who must've done something to blow up the ice cream." That set everything off as they all started howling with laughter, blowing up the ice cream is an amusing thought.

"Dorian didn't blow anything up though did he?" Emma asked, running a hand through her long brown hair.

"Dorian's always been special like that," Tyler said momentarily, "like he can expect something to happen and stops it from happening at his will."

"That's called self –control I think," Sarah replied, "But he's right, Dorian's just-"

"He expects the unexpected?" Tyler tried but bowed his head trying to rack his brain for a better explanation.

"Don't worry; we know what you guys are trying to explain. He's nonchalant when it comes to his powers and he just takes things in his stride. When he came of age he knew that Ross's fireworks weren't going to be set off properly and he predicted they'd blow up and he encased the explosion. He could have easily studied what Ross was doing, predicted he did it wrong and saved not only himself but the others."

"But to encase an explosion would have required a lot of power," Caleb pointed out logically.

"Dorian's probably a natural." Sarah smiled and leaned back into the comfortable dining chairs, "and Bellatrix probably would be too, that girl of yours Reid radiates elegance, beauty and supremacy." Reid smiled lazily and lifted his glass in acknowledgement.

"Aye, aye and I are half of her and Elizabeth Honey, if you're watching she's more like you than anyone else." He raised his glass to a portrait hanging up above the grand piano, "she naturally gets her beauty and grace from her mother-"

"And her attitude from her father," they laughed once again but suddenly stopped at the overwhelming bang that came from the parlour. Reid had heard that sound many times in the house, usually it ended with Bellatrix crumpled in a cabinet and Dorian standing on the other side of the room looking at her smugly, he'd gloat about his powers and then she'd glare up at him disgruntled. He heard it that morning when she sent Dorian flying off his own feet.

"I bet you fifty bucks it was Joey who ended up out the window," Reid slammed down a fifty dollar note and Caleb groaned holding his head in his hands. He never usually partook in the gambling of his friends; usually found it a waste of time and Pogue usually always won anyway. The betting always annoyed him though and the possibility that his son could have actually flown through a window didn't worry him, something like smashing through a plane of glass wasn't going to hurt them.

"That's a stupid bet," Kate said, "of course it's going to be Joey. He annoys her the most, what's the other possibility?"

"I take that bet and say that it's Dorian who's showed off his powers." Tyler smacked his hand on the table leaving another fifty dollar note.

"I say no one flew out the window and Bellatrix missed, Joey was who she was intending to hit but he jumped out of the way. Something a boy with fast reflexes can do." Pogue opened his wallet and threw the money onto the table.

"Who's going to go find out?"

They all stood up, curiosity getting the better of them and headed towards the parlour. Ross and Scott stood leaning out the empty window staring at the broken shards of glass scattered on the garden bed. Scott whistled at the mess and turned around to facing the new situation, his eyes were black as he repaired the glass. Dorian was busy throwing the dagger he brought his sister into the air and catching it again, he looked every part bored with his head relaxed against the back of his armchair.

Bellatrix stood with a heaving chest, her eyes not the usual blue hue but black and giving her a look of malevolence even if her intentions weren't quite as evil. Everything about her radiated a strong aura that was her magic and the Sons of Ipswich were too shocked to stop her from using her powers. Power like that came from years of practice; she only just received them.

Bellatrix moved her hair out of her face, eyes slowly returning to their normal state and she glared heavily at Joey, whose body was suspended in air. He stood up there, above their heads with his arms crossed arrogantly across his chest; a smirk on his face at the look she was giving him. "Who's the better witch Bella?" he mocked.

"You deflected it," she said softly, "you've been using your powers against your father's wishes. It takes a lot of practice to become that good." The anger that she had wanted to unleash upon the older boy died down and the frown was instead replaced by playful smirk, "you'll get punished and it'll serve you right for bringing a girl to my birthday."

Caleb sighed and stared at his son in what could only be a hurt expression, his son promised he wouldn't practice his magic and currently that betrayal was affecting him greatly. "You brought a girl home?" Sarah stared wide eyed at Joey who flinched as if burned, "you know on birthdays it's a strictly Covenant day. You should know better than to bring someone oblivious." She stared at him strictly and motioned for him to come down, "where is she?" she asked softly but her eyes were still staring intently at her first son.

"Andrew took her around the house," he replied sourly, "he knew this would happen." He explained, his eyes returned to their normal, dark brown and instead of looking at his mother he chose to stare at Bellatrix. He wondered why it was always him that was portrayed the bad guy, Bellatrix always manoeuvred out of harms way and it seemed he always had to face his parents and get reprimanded. He didn't even want to be at the 'party'.

Tyler watched it all unfold, Caleb and Pogue gave their speech about not using their powers often and they included the side effects and exaggerated the usual stuff about it being seductive. Reid even added that he was almost too caught up in his powers and that he almost didn't survive the ascending. They each knew the speech well, it was the same for every generation and usually by this time they were each told to read a few pages of the Book of Damnation. To become fluent in magic they had to understand where it came from, or so they were told.

Things went back to normal but the tension still resided in the room between Joey and Bellatrix as it usually did and Andrew came back looking older than fifteen, the girl beside him in awe about the mansion. Bellatrix sniffed derisively but didn't say a word instead finding interest in the lyrics of her favourite band; Scott had given her a CD for a present. Dorian was secretly smiling from behind the book 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' given to him for his fourteenth a few months before.

Caleb grabbed hold of Reid's arm and steered him up to the second floor and not to gently he shoved the man into the library. "You've got to give the speeches to your daughter not me," he growled, "learn to control her." The room was dark and the only source of light came from the ceiling length windows, shadows of the tree beyond casting spidery, eerie patterns on the rug.

Reid rolled his eyes and slouched against the wall where Caleb had him pinned, "she only just got her powers-"

"She's always picking fights with Joey," Caleb couldn't take it anymore, ever since they were young Joey and Bellatrix fought. The others were scared of Bellatrix but Joey was too stubborn to come to terms with a girl rivaling against him, Caleb figured he got that from his mother's side. He knew that Bellatrix always baited him, luring him to use his powers. She liked corruption. Caleb would have called her the Devil Incarnate if he could but that name was too harsh to come out of his mouth, it was more or less a Reid thing to say.

"I bet you fifty bucks that Joey falls in love with my daughter," Reid said with a laugh, he held up the fifty dollar bill and shook it in front of Caleb's eyes.

"I'm serious Reid, control your daughter! Thirteen year old girls aren't supposed to act the way that she does, she's manipulative." Pogue stood at the door and switched on the light, the library was always where they confronted each other. The shelves were high and laden with books; it had a dusty look to it and during the night, at the current moment looked like a place of silent anguish.

"I know that something isn't right about her alright. She's my daughter and I don't know what I did wrong for her to become so damned…evil..." Reid took a step forward and this time slammed his best friend into the wall, "I've known all along that she's wicked and manipulative and in her own way seductive. She's thirteen and let's hope she grows out of it. She's always been like this and she's innocent to the things she does to others. She's clueless to her own personality and power. I don't know where she got it from." Reid's eyes slowly turned from hazel to brown and he could fell the need of his magic burning within him, he just felt like blowing something up.

"I told you all along guys that there was something about Bella, but your right...lets hope she grows out of it." Pogue rested a hand on Reid's shoulder and pulled him back gently, he never liked it when they fought. "To think, Bellatrix and Joey act like how you two used to as children." He added.

"I'll leave her with my mother for the summer." Reid said remembering what he said to his daughter three years ago when she picked a fight with Joey who had just got his powers. He thought that, although, lady like and charming and beautiful as his daughter was, perhaps she'd learn something from someone he feared, his own mother.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's chapter two, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I had a different idea for this chapter where there was a time skip and Bellatrix turned eighteen and Joey and she fought once again but I figured that the next chapter will probably have some importance to it that happens to her during her teenage years and affects the entire story.

Sorry there's so much OCs to keep up with and that this story doesn't have so much of the elder Sons but they will as the story goes on. I'm going to try so hard with this. But there's this chapter where we see the boys betting once again except it's on their own children, trust them to do something so immoral, Reid especially.

The name of the story The Dark Beauty of the North is dedicated to the poem;

_A rare beauty of the north  
she's the finest lady of the earth  
one glance at her, the whole city goes down.  
A second glance leaves the nation in ruins._

_There exists no city or nation  
that has been more cherished  
than a beauty like this._

Mostly has to do with the First Verse.

Anyway review, tell me what you think of it, what it needs or any ideas. I'm always open for ideas. Criticism welcome, flames ignored.

Dark - Cherry


	3. Chapter 3: alone and scared

**Chapter three**

Reid felt for the first time in years - approximately fourteen - at home and at peace with his own life and state of mind. Dorian and Bellatrix were away for the two month, summer holiday and he was rid of children to look after and deal with. Both children now with powers were actually more than he cold bare, both had major superiority complexes or so he said.

He'd sit there sometimes wondering what they were doing in France with his parents, their Grandfather and Grandmother and sometimes he'd even go as far as to say he'll miss them. Usually though that ended with him shaking his head and chuckling, he'd return to watching the sports channel and cheer on those that were winning. He even had money in his wallet, Bellatrix found the wonders of shopping none too previously and Dorian had his own extensive library in his room; he brought home large books that costed fortunes.

It was well past midnight, boarding upon two in the morning and he was still awake, awake and so bored that he contemplated reading up in the library. He turned off the television and took one step up the grand staircase before realising that the odd ringing in his head was actually the phone. He never usually answered the phone unless it was his mobile, Bellatrix was fast and was always right by the phone to answer it and when he did get a chance to answer it, the circumstance would be that Bellatrix was out of the house and Dorian was too lazy to pick it up himself.

He lifted the phone off the receiver and answered cautiously, it was late after all.

"Morning Reid, sorry if you were sleeping." It was Tyler.

"You are not," Reid drawled leaning against the wall and running his toes over the plush carpet.

"Well no but listen, Caleb's called a meeting down at Putnam Barn."

He could hear the air screaming past Tyler and knew immediately that he was driving and at a pretty fast speed. There were other voices but they came from the radio, it was distant and slightly static. Reid sighed and stared at the car keys that were just beside the phone.

"Kind of late don't you think?" Reid wasn't complaining he was actually beginning to feel excited, usually meeting at Putnam barn meant some new mysterious case to crack.

"Tell that to Caleb," Tyler didn't sound to enthusiastic and his voice even sounded groggy. "I have to work in the morning."

"See…that's why I don't have a job."

"Yea, well Bellatrix likes spending your money, maybe you should get one."

"Bellatrix will be getting a job soon; she'll be spending her own money." Reid then picked up his keys and twirled them around his fingers, "anyway, see you at Putnam." He hung up and sighed. Tyler was right and he never liked to admit that, he didn't fail high school or anything it was just the prospect of university that he didn't like. He did one course in English Literature and Mechanics but he hardly doubted he could get a job with those two qualifications. The prospect of going back to learn wasn't too appealing either but he figured he had enough money, more than enough and that if need be, he would force Dorian to get a job.

* * *

Tyler drove across the stretch of road feeling tired and slightly wary. Something didn't feel right and he wondered vaguely if that was what Caleb wanted to talk about. It was quiet and he never usually liked quiet never getting much of it himself as a child or now currently at home. As a child he had to deal with Reid who was loud and cocky and now he had a wife who nagged and a son who…was generally good and kept to himself. The brown haired man turned the radio up a little louder to fill the silence. 

It was a cold night and whilst the heater was blaring it's warmth at him it hardly helped and his fingers were beginning to cramp up from holding the wheel. The long stretch of road was empty save for one or two cars and on either side of the road wasn't much scenery except for willowy trees that, during that day, were beautiful to look at.

He heard shallow breathing coming from within the car and knew very well that it wasn't himself. Things felt more alarming and he looked into the rear view mirror expecting to see outside the back window but discovered something more frightening that it caused him to swerve and drive off the bridge. Darklings weren't something you saw everyday or year for that matter and he thought that all evils in the world were gone, nothing ever disturbed the balance.

He looked down at the lake breathing hard and feeling his heart beating faster than it normally should. He glanced back into the rear view mirror, noticed his eyes the midnight black and that the Darkling was still in the back of the car. It screeched a horrible low, shallow noise that made him want to block his ears except for the fact that his car was floating above water and it was taking a whole lot of concentration to keep it suspended.

The Darkling was it's usual dead, grey and white self, its eyes blind but staring at him and the clothes were ragged against its body. He couldn't figure out if it was a girl or boy but he knew instantly that they were young. "Get out of my car," he growled, his voice much deeper than it was when he didn't use his powers.

The Darkling gave one more screech and left in a cloud of mist and ever so slowly he descended and parked the car on top of the bridge. Tyler rested his head against the wheel and sighed, one thing he couldn't handle were things that popped up out of nowhere but the real significance of a Darkling appearing was what he was thinking of more. It meant something was out there killing people and this subject itself was what Caleb wanted to talk about.

Before leaving he glanced up into the mirror and sighed, he had used too much power this time. A small streak of grey appeared just under his left ear; he fingered it gingerly and sighed. That was the first time it ever happened, the first time his powers were taking their affect on his body. He felt frightened now; he was only in his mid thirties. He wasn't addicted to his powers but it seemed the more he used them the more of an affect it was having and he didn't like that one bit, he didn't want to turn out like Caleb's father who looked sixty years older.

* * *

Dorian's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to regard his sister with his piercing brown eyes. She was asleep he could tell that much, her breathing was regular and her eyes closed, she was facing him in her sleep, her hair sprawled behind her and her fringe hanging to one side. Her arm was clutching onto the blanket and sometimes she'd moan or whimper, what sounded like a giggle all escaping her slightly parted lips. 

He felt the temperature in the room drop and he sat up feeling slightly alarmed. Something didn't feel right. He closed his eyes to think of what certain things meant but instead he felt as if little hands were grasping his arms and a cool breeze swept around him. He opened his eyes to find a wisp of smoke making it's lazy to his sister. That wisp of smoke twirled around her, swept through her hair lifting it from its position on the pillow, it soon crawled into her mouth.

Bellatrix's eyes now snapped open; they were momentarily black before turning blue again. She inhaled deeply and sat up feeling startled and suddenly anxious. Without warning though, both Dorian and Bellatrix fell back onto their beds, eyes closed and their breathing regular asleep once again and not waking till very late in the morning.

* * *

Reid felt a shiver run through him as he sat with his friends through another Covenant meeting lead by Caleb. His eyes widened and he wondered what the overwhelming feeling was, he felt it only once in his life and that time was the most distressing. He was sitting in the waiting room of the emergency ward, Tyler beside him telling him everything would be fine…it was the few minutes before his wife died. Dorian was being cradled in Sarah's arms unknowing and well asleep. 

Through those minutes he felt chills, fear, panic and immense pain. At this current moment though he didn't feel those, some of the symptoms were the same, fear, chills and panic and then the sudden urge to protect Bellatrix and Dorian, it was an odd prickling sensation at the base of his neck. He breathed out slowly and closed his eyes trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. The images he saw though when he closed his eyes; smoke, bright lights, closed eyelids, blue eyes – they all flashed past him. He felt like he was suspended in air, like there was no gravity and that the room was spinning and still he saw the images that were spinning far too fast for him to discern the next premonition from the next.

Tyler noticed his best friend's laboured breathing and had gently placed a hand to Reid's shoulder and whispered his concern; his brown eyes frowned in worry and confusion. "Reid, what's wrong?" he asked again receiving no reply from the man whose eyes were wide and glazed over, his expression of pain and horror.

_As though watching through someone else's eyes Reid watched from the door of his daughter's room as she stared into the mirror, pleased and passive. He couldn't discern what she was looking at though; she didn't look to be studying herself in the mirror but her eyes intently boring to the side of her reflection at something he couldn't see. The blank stretch of wall she was staring at was just that, a blank stretch of wall. He also noticed with an odd sense of awe that she was standing there tall, regal and beautiful at the age of eighteen or nineteen, he couldn't tell. _

_Her hair was long, black and sleek with a side fringe that covered her right eye, her lips were unusually red and her skin tan but it didn't look so tan but so light and fair. He felt a pang of irritation and resentment at how beautiful she had grown and how well she looked like her mother, except this child, his child was slightly curvaceous and he knew instantly that she attracted far too much attention from boys. _

"_You're turning eighteen soon," a voice that sounded oddly like Dorian's but much deeper and as if someone else was talking at the same time as him, echoed around the room not loud but silent almost like a whisper. _

_Reid tried to look in the direction but couldn't, he just had to believe it was his son sitting somewhere in the corner but he didn't have to for long. Dorian walked forward with the dagger he had given to her for her thirteenth. Reid had wanted to cry out, it looked as if he was about to stab her. When the boy, now currently nineteen by Reid's fast mathematical skills appeared within range Reid felt some satisfaction that one of his children looked like him and he didn't feel the irritation that he felt with Bellatrix, he didn't mind if girls sought after his son. _

_He was taller than the girl but with darker skin that long days in the sun could only create, his honey coloured eyes were still cold and distant and he looked every bit like a royal prince or a mysterious stranger. His hair was slightly long, exactly the same as he, the father used to wear at his age and he realised that they also shared similar tastes in clothing. _

"_I'm excited," Bellatrix breathed turning around and acknowledging her brother, her demeanour also as cold and distant as the elder child. _

"_Hopefully they'll agree," Dorian whispered fingering a strand of her hair and then gentle placing it behind her ear. _

"_We've been with them for too long for them not to," she replied relinquishing in his touch, her cheek rubbing against the palm of his hand. _

"_Nothing will stop us." _

He came back to reality, hunched in his seat and staring at the opposite wall, the candles giving little light but he could easily see Tyler's concerned face within his vision. "Are you alright?" he asked his voice soft but laced with fret and anxiety.

Reid blinked and then nudged Tyler away, "I'm fine, just was daydreaming – why what happened?" he asked nonchalantly not really caring but more or less trying to figure out what had just happened to him.

They didn't get visions and reading the future was just superstition, it couldn't be done. Thoughts and words kept flying through his mind, it felt so real and that the Dorian and Bellatrix in that slight dream it seemed held a really close, intimate relationship. It made him feel sick, the Bellatrix and Dorian in that situation weren't at all like the Bellatrix and Dorian he'd raise. He knew something was wrong and telling the others wasn't an option, not at the moment anyway.

Tyler regarded him still with worried eyes but turned back to Caleb who was muttering about a darkling. Caleb's words went from one ear out the other. Tyler knew something was going on and he wanted to find out what, whatever happened it got Reid started. The blonde looked slightly concerned and was now gazing off again but this time it was different, he was thinking.

"Did anyone feel it?" Caleb asked looking up for the first time since he began talking and looked at each of them in turn. He felt the mysterious presence a week before and saw the darkling yesterday. He wanted to confirm with Pogue first whether it was just him or whether it regarded everyone else, he had also asked his son that morning whether he felt anything that was overwhelming or saw anything out of the ordinary.

Of course from a young age each child was taught of the demons or the evils that their magic could bring forth, they knew what Darklings were but they had never encountered one. He also knew that teenagers were less likely to communicate the important things of their lives to their parents almost always confiding in their friends, who he knew were the others from the Covenant. Their children had respectfully taken on the title of the Sons and Daughter of Ipswich…it sounded unusual.

"I saw a Darkling," Tyler replied absentmindedly, "on the way here," he added as an after thought, "down at the Ipswich Bridge, almost ran me off the bridge into the water – look what my powers did to me." He put his head down and pointed to the tuft of grey hair. Caleb grimaced, Pogue chuckled and Reid roared with laughter.

"You have grey hairs too," Tyler grumbled, glaring slightly at his friend.

"Yes but you can't tell with me, mine blend with my blonde."

"We all have signs of our powers taking their effect; we've got to be more cautious."

Pogue sighed and held his head in his hands, "these signs…do you think there are other witches in Ipswich? The last remaining member of the fifth family is gone; we all know that - the book tells us so. I mean…unless it's one of us but the kids don't have the power and we're not stupid enough to do so."

"Honestly people enter and leave Ipswich all the time; we're not the last remaining witches in the world." Reid said logically, leaning forward and waving his arm in the air. A book sidled out of the bookshelf behind Pogue's head and levitated in the centre of the Pentagram. The pages turned accordingly, "some witches can do magic from other places, send signals stuff like that right but there's always that questionable event where they say 'spirits' are doing their magic."

"Spirits or you mean the dead?" Caleb dead panned, this was always an issue, the supernatural didn't exist.

"Anything, anything that's willing to come to power," Reid explained having another sudden flash of Bellatrix and Dorian.

"Ok, we know that there are darklings, figuring out what's causing them to appear is going to take time. Warn the kids; tell them if they notice anything out of the ordinary, anyone acting strange…anyone new to the town, they have to notify one of us. Same goes for us, don't leave each other hanging, keep each other up to date." Caleb made the books return to their original positions and then stood.

"Hopefully it's not as bad as last time," Pogue mumbled as he made to pick up his bike helmet.

"Yea…" Tyler glanced one more time at Reid before making his steady way up the stairs.

Back when they were seventeen bordering on eighteen, Putnam Barn had been burnt down during the battle between Caleb and Chase. It was rebuilt and redesigned by them, still a barn and still the 'Hideout' as some of them called it, it was their Sanctuary. The shelter was underground and wasn't quiet destroyed and the Barn house, the place where Caleb's father once lived was more traditional. Built like a normal house with the general necessities inside, sometimes the house was used as a getaway. They knew that the children regarded the house just like a normal child would a tree house. They used to practically live at Putnam Barn and most times they still do, they'd walk home together cutting through the woods.

Tyler waved goodbye to everyone, getting back in his car but waiting until Reid and Caleb left in their cars and Pogue left on his motorbike. He followed them down the path and occasionally glanced back at the Barn. Reid looking dazed and out of it still reoccurring in his mind. He really did want to know what happened; he was more than worried now for their safety.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Here's chapter three. I quite like this chapter because there's hardly much of the children and more of the fathers. The magic is now playing a major role in the story. Told you it would be getting better.

I hope you enjoyed that and I hope, dare say you would review and tell me what you think because I really want to know if it's worth reading. I want to know constant mistakes, any mistakes whether they're overly out of character or anything. If anything is Mary-Sue which there probably is…but…I'll fix that just tell me what.

Criticism welcome, Flames ignored.

Dark- Cherry

PS: Join this forum if you like chatting with others, talk about movies, music and other stuff and if you like anime it's an added bonus. I'm an administrator and if you want to ask questions come to me or the other Administrators – I'm the kind, more lenient one. Although the site isn't as popular and you haven't heard about it it's because it was newly made and is still under construction but you can still converse and the links work. Please help us make this a hit. : D

http://www.animeportalforums. cjb . net (don't mind the spaces before cjb and net, the file wont allow me to add the link :S


	4. Chapter 4: darkness in the shadows

**Chapter four – darkness in the shadows**

She allowed Emma who acted as her surrogate mother to fuss over her and her uniform, the woman constantly muttering it was either too big for her or too short and often muttered about the silver ribbons in her hair. "Emma she looks fine," Tyler said; Scott behind him looking tired and grumpy with his tie tucked neatly under his black school jumper. Tyler had just taught the young boy how to do a tie and he almost thought they'd never get through it. Scott seemed to forget the ways of folding the fabric. Dorian on the other hand had been sitting on the couch throwing a bouncy ball in the air and catching it again, ignoring his sister and her pleas of help.

"Scott does she look fine?" Emma said frantically deciding whether her tie was now too short.

Scott frowned and glanced apologetically at Bellatrix, "…she looks like a Spenser Academy student to me mum," he replied slowly.

Her skirt was grey, plaid and pleated that reached an inch above her knees, knee high socks covered her legs and black shoes adorned her feet. Her white blouse, crisp and clean was tucked into her skirt and a black blazer thrown on top, the golden Spenser Academy motto and symbol standing proud in contrast to the black.

"Ok their suitcases are in the boot," Reid came in twirling his keys and stood beside Tyler, "you don't look cool at all," he teased noticing the tucked shirt.

"Prestigious school Reid, she has to abide by the rules." Emma snapped looking stressed and impatient. She never went to the school, wasn't rich or well known or popular as a young girl or woman but she met Tyler whiles studying law at university.

"We never did," Reid replied casually, nudging Tyler with his elbow.

Emma looked ready to kill and stood up straight, she was about to poke Reid in the shoulder when she heard the shrill ring of a car horn from outside. "Oh, that must be Caleb and Pogue with the other boys, better hurry. Scott honey do you have everything, if you need anything call and your father will bring it to you. Bellatrix same goes for you," Emma hugged them swiftly and then pushed them out the front door. "Have a good year and good luck, be good and be nice, do not use your powers. That's strictly forbidden." Her voice took on a threatening note and Tyler simply rolled his eyes.

"Bye Emma, thankyou for everything." Bellatrix pulled on her seat belt and waved while her other hand began untucking her shirt and loosening her tie. Dorian waved once and then gazed emotionlessly out the window. It was a foggy morning and rather cold too for late summer, the car was warm though and he always liked warmth.

Scott rolled up the window and leaned back trying to get comfortable, his father and Reid were up front getting ready to take off. He didn't know what the big deal was. They were allowed to visit on weekends by catching buses or getting lifts with the older students. They were only going to school and although they would be living on school grounds he could also very easily call home. It was the first day of high school for him and Bellatrix, his mother was so proud and his father didn't overly care. He rather sided with his father.

It was early in the morning, around six thirty and the only reason they had to get up early was so they could be assigned to their dorms unpack. The school was only a twenty minute drive from their homes, not too faraway and was a half hour walk - twenty five minutes if they had cut through the woods. The other reason they woke up early was because it was routine for the four elders, they had previously gone to Spenser and had gone through the same thing as children, but Caleb naturally didn't as he stayed home with his mother.

He looked to his left noticing Bellatrix asleep, her head lolling against the window and her hair swiftly coming out of its ribbons due to the cool air whipping from the front window. To his right Dorian was just observing the scenery, his tie already undone and looking every bit like the stereotypical popular high school boys in sitcoms.

"Do you want the radio on Scott?" Reid asked, not bothering with his son because the boy hardly cared.

Scott glanced one more time to Bellatrix and mumbled no, explaining his reason. Reid shrugged and continued whispering to Tyler, Scott briefly heard the words 'saw' and 'darkling'. He felt Dorian fidget beside him but the movement stopped just as soon as it happened and he also realised with a frown that Bellatrix's eyes snapped open at that exact moment. He was startled, always startled at Bellatrix's perfect timing when it came to frightening others, using her magic or other little tendencies.

When they arrived at the school, Caleb parked none to far away with Joey, Ross and Andrew crawling out of the car looking half asleep and almost dead and Pogue unloading the boot. Scott took it upon himself to take Bellatrix's suitcases; she had been complaining about how heavy they were when she arrived in the morning to get her uniform fixed. He stood there staring up at the large, old building in awe, it wasn't his first time being there but the building was magnificently built, so old but so strong.

The black haired girl laid her head against Scott's shoulder a sigh escaping her lips. Her heavily lidded eyes took in the scenery from the flourishing trees and garden, to the stone building and the other buildings further up the path which she suspected were either dormitories or the Dining Hall.

The grass was lush and she imagined the amount of students who'd lie on the fields talking, having picnics or just gazing at the clouds. Their suitcases rattled along the cobblestone path up to the administrations office, despite it being exceptionally early a few fair people were clustered on the grounds, parents bidding farewell or the older students greeting friends. For them, it was a normal routine.

The filling in of paper work and organising dorm rooms took almost an hour with the reception staff bustling behind the desk answering questions and doing their job. When completed they returned outside and the four adults looking blankly at their children, it was always like this, the four adults always had trouble coming up with a goodbye.

Ross bounced on the balls of his feet and clapped his hands looking enthusiastic, "well it was nice living with you father but you need not worry about Joey, I'll take care of him." Caleb chuckled and ran a hand over his son's head.

"You idiot I'm two years older than you," Joey mumbled dispassionately, clapping his dad on the back and mumbling a short goodbye.

"Like I didn't know," Ross rolled his eyes at Dorian who had a lazy smirk on his face; he was leaning coolly against the wall and watched the scene with light amusement.

"We don't want a letter informing us that you've been bad - don't use your powers," Pogue said bending to Andrew's height and looking at him seriously.

Andrew nodded his head casually, taking in what his father was saying but knowing he wasn't going to listen. He figured his father knew that too. Andrew's hair was a mess around his head, shaggy and brown it was like his father's, wavy and far darker much like his mother's. His uniform was neat and immaculate which he didn't like but he'd be changing that once he returned to his dorm, once again sharing with Joey.

"Rule the school," Reid said both to Dorian and Bellatrix who nodded their heads and smirked at each other, they knew very well they would rule the school.

"Be sensible," Tyler whispered to Scott, "but…show em' what you got," the handsome man smirked and winked at his son whose solemn smile turned to a mischievous grin.

It wasn't any surprise to the fathers that their children wound up living the high life like them when they were at school. They knew they were popular and well known, most children knowing of their legacy as the descendants of the four families of Ipswich. Whether they did their research about the 'witch rumour' was unknown to them. They figured anyone that done their research wouldn't have believed the books, wouldn't believe in the supernatural fact.

When the parents were well on their way Bellatrix once again sighed and placed her chin gently on Scott's shoulder from behind. Scott blushed at the contact and raised a hand to pat her on the head, "you should learn to stand on your own two feet," he said. Bellatrix, from a very young age retained a habit of leaning against people or things and the most common person she would lean against would be Scott, her father or Ross.

"Come on, we'll get you two settled in first," Joey said taking command of the situation.

He and Andrew were sixteen, seniors of the campus and in their third last year of high school. They knew the grounds well, knew the best routes to classes and how things worked in the area. Both of them didn't share dormitories with the juniors but were now moved to the senior dormitories with the older kids. Ross and Dorian currently fourteen and into their second year of high school were still there and had both received speeches on keeping the younger ones safe.

Joey entered the dormitory with confidence and turned to Andrew who was busy glancing at the papers. "Bella is sharing a room with some girl named Charlotte Pepper in room 56," Andrew said looking up and smiling at Bellatrix, "and Scott's with some boy, Julian something or other in room 36."

Bellatrix glanced solemnly at Scott knowing he was on the other side from the girls' rooms. Who would she talk to? She was hardly friendly and didn't usually get along with girls, she thought they squealed too much or generally tried too hard to impress people older than them – namely boys.

"I think Joey should take care of Bellatrix, he knows his way around the girls' dorms better than I do." Ross smiled evilly at his brother at the news and muttered under his breath something about black mail and telling mum. He bid them farewell noticing the slightly annoyed but unimpressed look on his brother's face, he and Dorian left for their room.

Joey glared at the back of his brother's head and roughly grabbed Bellatrix's suitcase out of Scott's hand and began walking away, currently in a bad mood. "Good luck with that," Scott whispered as he was being pulled away by Andrew, "see you in a bit."

Bellatrix followed the quietly seething boy, who it seemed was attracting a lot of attention from the female population. A few of the older girls waved at him and he waved back not bothering to look at who they were. She figured it was normal for him, he was good looking and she'd admit that – never to his face but she'd admit it. A girl stepped into line with Joey and disgruntled, Bellatrix watched with unconvinced eyes, "how was your summer Joey?" the girl asked, her voice natural and not simperingly sweet. Her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail and her uniform was baggy on her stick figure like body. For some reason Bellatrix seemed to think the girl wasn't like the others.

"Boring, the usual late nights with my family friends," Joey replied simply keeping an eye out for her dormitory.

"Really? You mean those kids you're always hanging out with outside of school?" Bellatrix's likeness for the girl decreased slightly, she knew what the girl wanted and that involved Joey.

"My family friends," Joey repeated slowly.

For the first time since the blonde arrived, she glanced back and noticed Bellatrix, "no need to follow us," she said sourly, her nose in the air. Bellatrix noted the diamond set into a beautiful styled, golden pendant and knew instantly that this girl was one of the snobbish, bratty kids from the east. The east implying that was where the rich lived. Her rich perfume was sweet to Bellatrix's nose.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl coldly, "I'd watch your mouth," she said softly, her voice icy and cold.

For a fleeting moment the girl looked taken aback but immediately she was on her, hands on hips and glaring down at her with vigour, she thought she had power over the girl. "I'm Elizabeth Voltari, remember the name. You don't know who you're messing with girl so if you talk to me like that again I'll make your life a living hell."

Joey turned around and regarded the scene amused, he didn't know who to root for -his family friend or the girl that had been trying to get with him since high school started. He had both their respect, Bellatrix was powerful, scary in her own right and never took anything from anybody – he knew well from their fights as children. Elizabeth on the other hand was popular and she thought she could get by on that whim, she was tough and brutal.

Bellatrix blinked once, twice and then frowned in thought, "you don't know what hell is," she replied suddenly, her gaze darkening.

"Bellatrix!" Joey's voice cut between them, the tension lifting at once. "Come on," he said, but he wasn't angry or annoyed but highly amused but wary. He felt it at that moment unknown power radiating off the thirteen year old. It was coming down in waves and suffocating him from all sides that he almost felt like he couldn't breathe. He could literally see the air shifting and moving swirling around her like the auras they drew in cartoons. If there was any notice that Elizabeth saw what was happening she didn't show it.

"I'd be careful. Darkness lurks within the shadows and things don't usually appear as they seem." Bellatrix stepped in line with the startled blonde, her head bowed down but her eyes staring forward, the words had just escaped her mouth in a sort of eerie, soft dreamy tone.

Joey grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her away down the corridor and stopping outside a vacant room, the number 56 glinting in the well lit hall. "That's not your power," he accused, brown eyes wide and anxious. "I saw it, I saw your magic." It had to be a lot of magic for him to see it.

"I'm powerful so what," Bellatrix retorted, just like on her birthday she felt the urge to throw him out the window.

"Do not do this Bellatrix, you will not start fights and you will not intimidate people."

"No, I'm going to rule the school."

Tyler sat in the study of the Garwin's large estate, a glass of bourbon in hand and a book in the other. Reid sat opposite him pouring over a large, frail volume, his eyes scanning the aging pages. During the car ride Reid confided in his best friend also pleading him not to tell anyone about his dreams or 'visions' as he called them. Tyler was in fact worried and did want to tell Caleb.

"Maybe a demon was unleashed and nested into your daughter or son's body." Tyler gulped down a shot of the fiery liquid and held up the book he was studying.

"We've never encountered a demon so it's fair to say that demons might not exist?" Reid asked hopefully, running a strong hand through his blonde locks.

"I think it's just your imagination-"

"There _are_ Darklings Tyler, we know this means something."

"See old lady Willow," Tyler returned to the book again and flicked through the next few pages, "I still think that your kids are fine and that this mumbo jumbo in your head is really just it, _mumbo jumbo_."

"Old lady Willow isn't a witch, she's a fortune teller." Reid looked indignantly at the boy and then rolled his eyes, "I'll wait for more signs but really anything could have happened in France. They could have met another witch, remember there are other witches out in the world."

"Well maybe, you should be questioning your kids not me. They're the ones you think are affected."

"You say that like it's some sort of _disease_, it's magic Tyler!" Reid ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly and glancing one more time at the book.

Magic was unpredictable; it had no boundaries so when it came to situations like these they needed to know the real facts of magic. They knew ghosts existed and spirits but demons, warlocks and other fantastical creatures were a mystery. Neither one of them had encountered such a thing and no recollection of their forefathers encountering them also.

Reid knew Tyler thought he was crazy and he was beginning to wonder that himself. It was unusual being in a daze, it had never happened before so naturally he took it as a sign. Anything could have been a sign. At one stage he thought having a daughter was a sign or that his wife dying was.

To know magic, to know how it worked in the world you had to be clued into your surroundings. It's why they were now cautious about strangers new to the town, there was no way in telling if they were a witch. And in regards to his visions which he knew involved his children, he was going to do anything in his power to keep them alive if it meant they were going to be in danger. He couldn't bear to loose the people he loved so much and that included everyone that were a part of the Covenant.

He didn't know when or how he became such an adult. How he became so mature from his old delinquent self. He always thought he'd be one of the cool, young adults that went out and had fun. Having children, while ruining that dream had changed him, he still cracked jokes and was still called the 'coolest dad' among the other fathers but…he didn't feel like breaking the rules anymore. He felt comfortable within his own skin with no one to impress. Reid had one duty and that was to keep his children and the Covenant safe.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I wrote this whilst being interrupted repeatedly with questions on how to use Windows Movie Maker, I am honestly sick of that program that making AMVs is currently unappealing. Anyway, onto my story/fanfiction/ Covenant related stuff –

I thankyou! For reading this story and I thank the current people for reviewing

Tenshi-Tsubasa201 – I am glad you liked it.

naturelle – I was hoping for it to be dark, thanks for telling me it is and yes I know, I liked Tyler it's a pity he's aging. : S

IsaDa13 – thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

N298 – wow…thankyou for reviewing lol. Hope you enjoyed this.

Angelnanoo – and I'll keep going, all for you. Story purely made for fun and for reviewers lol.

RisingDevil - sigh learn to use Movie Maker like I did – on a whim – and thanks Rising for reviewing.

Anyway recap, they are currently in school – all the children with out their parents around – omg – so this could be problematic :s Reid and Tyler are trying to work out what's happening around them despite Tyler thinking Reid is crazy and more of Reid questioning himself and parenting and such like. More on Caleb and Pogue soon…

Now it's a Poll question. Hehe new thing – it used to be a quote or poem after every author note but now it's a poll question.

Who currently is your favourite child in The Dark Beauty of the North? Send your answer in with your review.

Anyway yes I hope you review and thanks for reading it, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon if I'm not overloaded with holiday maths homework, my birthday plans (squeee 17 on Saturday) or just…movie maker shudder

Oh! And join http://www.animeportalforums. cjb. net/ (don't mind the spaces, links don't work. This place despite it's name 'Anime Portal' can also be used for general chat, any anime fanfiction you wanna write can also be added to the site. Need ideas or someone to proofread go to that site and PM me, the title of this story is my Username…and I'm also currently the only girl on there -.-


	5. Chapter 5: of graves & anger management

**Chapter five – of graves and anger management**

Reid looked down feeling sad and slightly depressed. It wasn't the fact that he had been alone for a few months with no one nagging him, no fights to break apart and no reprimanding but it was the marble grave set firmly in the ground that had him feeling so empty.

_Elizabeth Marie Garwin nee Bell_

_Proud wife and mother of two  
_

_Born 15th April 1987_

_Died 31st October 2014_

_You gain strength, courage, and confidence_

_by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. _

_You must do the thing which you think you cannot do._

He smiled at the quote which had been written in her fluent handwriting upon her diary. He placed the bouquet of flowers in front of the stone and then seated himself comfortably on the icy snow. "Thirteen years Elizabeth," he uttered softly gazing longingly at the picture of the beautiful women that was embedded into the stone. "I usually bring you good news, about the children and they're fine. Both of them are at Spenser Academy with the others, it reminds me of when I went there and met Caleb, Pogue and Tyler."

Reid played with a rose idly, his eyes becoming unfocused as he stared off into space, "Bellatrix has this overwhelming sense of power and stability. I don't understand where she gets it from. She's stubborn like me but graceful and elegant like you but her coldness, the way she words her sentences…it scares me. Am I supposed to be frightened of our daughter or our son for that matter?" He winced slightly and breathed out slowly, his breath taking up a foggy appearance in the winter weather.

Whenever he visited the grave and talked to his deceased wife as if she were alive it was often about the children, never about himself except for the times he questioned his parenting abilities or whether he was doing things right. He often asked why things were the way they are, why his children had such an impact on others and why they were so much stronger than he was. The 'what ifs' always plagued his mind. What if Elizabeth was alive, would things be different? Would Bellatrix be as arrogant and haughty? Would Dorian be cold and distant, mysterious in his own way?

Elizabeth, a dark beauty of the north was friends with Emma, Sarah and Kate, having met them during their long term relationship. Elizabeth would have done the simple task of fretting over Bellatrix's uniform…perhaps they would have had a third child. Elizabeth was a quiet woman who, when they met, only spoke scathing words to insult him. Her words sharp and brutal, well practised in the art of verbal sparring. It was what drew him to her, she talked back and she wasn't in awe with his good looks or his charm. She rather hated him for it and often called him pigheaded and other such words, some more rude than others.

"I had a dream per say," Reid mumbled enjoying the contrast of the rose against the snow, "I'm afraid for our kids' safety. I think something is going to happen when they ascend, always ascending. Why does every dangerous being come after a witch when they ascend? If that spirit wanted the power they could have asked them at any time but always on or after they turn eighteen. Take Caleb for example, Chase wanted his powers and old man Danvers ended up dying to keep him alive. Pogue had to duel a curse from some ancient book that shouldn't have been found or opened and Tyler…he got away with it pretty easy." Reid rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling the tension forming in his head, the dull throb alerting him to an on coming headache.

"But this dream Elizabeth!" he cried out with wide eyes, "Dorian and Bellatrix were…so close, so intimate. They said things. Bellatrix was excited about something and it wasn't that she was turning eighteen - then something about keeping someone waiting. I don't understand and I've been through the entire library, searched the books in the Basement but nothing. I can't tell Caleb or Pogue they wouldn't understand and Tyler currently thinks I'm crazy."

Reid sighed and lifted a gloved hand to his hair, pulling softly. "I'm going out of my mind; I wasn't supposed to do this job alone." He bit his lip and picked up a handful of snow, he clapped it down making it tighter and smaller before throwing it at a nearby statue. "But I just wanted to inform you of my life, boring and oh so lonely." He looked at the grave and smiled softly, still looking longingly at his wife's picture.

She looked with black hair and blue eyes just like Bellatrix but not as beautiful but highly intelligent. Her smile was small but it had always been like that and her eyes held that look he missed so much, the look of pure devotion and love. "I really wish you were here Elizabeth, I miss you and I know I keep telling you this. I love you," he stood and kissed his gloved hand in which he placed softly against the photo. "Have fun in the afterlife," he whispered as he walked away towards the car park.

88888888888888888

Dorian's eyes swept over the classroom taking in the students, new and old and landing on Ross who was beside him trying to balance a pen on his nose. "You look like an idiot," Dorian deadpanned but it didn't faze Ross who tried to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"That was blunt," Ross replied snatching the pen out of the air as it fell and then getting comfortable again in his seat.

"Thankyou Captain Obvious," Dorian opened his blazer and pulled out a pen from his inner pocket.

A few months into the school year and nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Not exactly like he expected much too though, but he couldn't dispose of the unusual feelings or vibes he was getting. An odd sensation like something big would be happening, something bad. He felt it wherever he went, immense power and strength with no crack in it that allowed weakness or vulnerability. Sometimes in is dormitory he'd see things, often his sister's blue eyes at a close proximity and he didn't think those eyes belonged to anyone else. He knew his sister's eyes well, they plagued his dreams often and he had lived with the girl for thirteen years. She'd stare at him with them sometimes in anger or in what seemed amusement. What could he do that amused her?

Thoughts like these hardly ever overwhelmed his senses but when they did he often got moody and aggravated. Ross noticed but he never questioned it. They grew up together and the older boy, Ross who was approximately four months older, knew that Dorian wouldn't answer any questions or talk to him unless he required something. It was why Dorian was a somewhat boring roommate but that silence was always filled with Ross talking and joking, 'girls' was always a subject that he talked freely about.

Ross, who it seemed, was a practical joker always trying to lift the tension that might envelope between the Covenant children was for the better part the most inexperienced when it came to magic or the symbols that represented it. His excuse was '…although I can now regard myself as a super hero, having magic is far too much work. I ain't reading any books on demons or monsters. Please.' He scoffed that day when he turned thirteen which resulted, to his amusement one of his mother's prized antique vases blowing up.

He looked much like his brother, dark and handsome but unlike Joey he was always smiling and never tried to act cool or disregarded people on their status in the school hierarchy. Ross was well known for breaking the rules and living in the dormitory with Dorian Garwin, mysterious Prince of the School, a title he had earned during their seventh year.

One student went as far as to try and give them titles of the noble court. He was currently known as the Jester and Joey was King of the Court, court defined as the basketball courts or all round sports field. Andrew was named Master of the Library as he spent most time reading or working behind the desk and new to the Names of the Noble Court was Princess of the Grounds which Bellatrix earned from spending her time on the grassy fields. Knight of the Dark was Scott who was after all sneaky when it came to sneaking around the school at night and the pun also played both ways; he often looked out for Bellatrix. Those titles hardly lasted except for Dorian's whose regal elegance amazed most, teachers feared him and students were in awe with him…girls in love with him.

As maths class ended Dorian nudged Ross with his foot to awake him from the usual daze he held through all classes. It amazed him that the boy was passing with flying colours. He never saw him set foot in the campus library or even pick up a book. Ross looked up with a lazy smile, blinking twice before breathing out slowly, "she is absolutely hot," he said breathlessly. Dorian looked at him unimpressed before turning swiftly on the balls of his feet and moving out from behind the desks and making his slow descent to the floor, he was uninterested in talking about girls.

Ross snapped all his books shut and threw his pen into his pocket to catch up with Dorian, who by the time he had finished packing up was already out the door. "Oh he's a pain in my arse," Ross growled jumping the stairs two at a time, his black blazer flapping wildly behind him. "You have no patience," he mumbled grumpily.

"I have patience," Dorian replied simply leading their way out of the school building to the dormitories, "we have to complete chapter one by the next class," he added. It was the usual conversation, Dorian would tell Ross their homework and Ross would groan loudly and say…

"I don't even understand what I'm doing!" Ross cried out tripping over his own feet as they hurried towards the dorms.

"I wonder why."

Ross stopped walking and glared at the back of Dorian's head, a bitter look on his face, "no, really he's just a pain in my arse now," he muttered darkly and walked, still glowering, towards the large building.

Ross usually considered himself Dorian's close friend but when the younger boy said mean things and he couldn't discern whether he meant them, he'd get the sudden urge to stab him with something just to see the look in his face. Of course he wouldn't really stab him; it was a figure of speech. He just wanted to cause a lot of pain or make the boy incredibly annoyed…which would be an incredible feint in itself. If Dorian was ever in pain he never showed it and if he was annoyed he only ignored the person for a week.

Upon entering the room he saw a large box on his bed and annoyed picked it up and threw it on Dorian's bed hitting the teen in the abdomen. "You got another present from a secret admirer," he mumbled sourly dumping his books in its place and throwing his blazer onto the back of the desk chair.

The only other person he complained to about Dorian was Dorian's own sister who had her own complaints, which weren't exactly the same as his. Bellatrix could be trusted but that depended on the relationship held with her, whether that person annoyed her and whether that person was friends with anyone that annoyed her. Considering he was related to Joey the latter made the prospect of trust a little slim but Bellatrix merely shrugged and smiled, 'it's not your fault that you're related to an insignificant jerk.'

What he confided in her was his immense jealousy for the boy. Dorian got all the girls but he didn't pay them any heed nor did he want the attention? Dorian was smart, obviously very good looking, well known, stronger and everything that Ross was but to a higher extent more popular. Every one of the Covenant children were better than him, more popular or just had perfected skills. He felt he wasn't special.

"_You don't want to be like Dorian or Joey or Andrew, you're different Ross, you're the one that values friendship more than fighting and trying to prove your worth.' Bellatrix's voice was muffled from under Dorian's bed where she was trying to find some blackmail. "You're – hey this is my dagger!" she cried sitting back and frowning at the knife, "anyway," she pocketed it and turned around to regard Ross with kind eyes. "You're strong in your own right and the time will come where you'll prove just who you are in our Covenant Hierarchy as you have called it – by any chance is that your new favourite word?" _

"Ross!" Joey's head poked through the door, impatient and slightly annoyed, "I've been calling you for the past five minutes, are you coming for dinner or what?" Ross swore under his breath and threw his tie off and unbuttoned the second button of his shirt, he pulled the keys off the hook and exited, closing the door with a snap.

The corridor was littered with boys who were making their way to the dining hall; the odd girl would appear talking animatedly with a boy or group of boys. The amount of girls grew larger as they entered the lounge or common room that was made solely for recreational and social purposes. "Bellatrix should be here somewhere," Andrew said searching the area.

Dorian's neck prickled uncomfortably and he shifted instinctively from one foot to the other. The sensation didn't cease but in fact increased to a dull throb and then immense pain, Dorian simply grimaced and rubbed the spot tentatively.

_Sorry for the uncomfortable pain but it'll prove your strength, bare it a little longer. _

Doran's head snapped to what he thought was the direction from whence the voice came, but he saw no one in that general direction. He knew better than to ask the others if they heard or are feeling the same things as he. They'd mock him and laugh and he hated being the butt of their jokes. He saw Bellatrix coming down the girls' corridor, a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and her eyes watering slightly. She wore a pea coat over her uniform that was buttoned at the front and flaring slightly at the hips.

"Bellatrix it's only a two minute walk from here to the dining hall," Joey looked at her as if she were crazy, "I demand you take the jacket off, you'll get overheated."

"I'm cold," she replied holding a book close to her heart and regarding the boy with a firm gaze, "leave me alone," she smiled at the other boys and even linked arms with Scott, who once again blushed and looked away feeling warm and odd satisfaction when a boy or two glared at him. She had, among those past few months had become highly popular gaining a lot of interest from hormonal boys who sought after her good looks.

"You're stupid," Joey replied, his voice laced with scorn. He opened the door and shivered involuntarily as a freezing breeze hit his face making it feel raw. It was painfully cold.

"At least I'm warm," Dorian frowned at the back of his sister's head noticing the odd behaviour. Only today she had worn a scarf and coat, the other days when it had been equally winterish weather all she wore was her short skirt and knee length socks. She would through the snow to make it to the hall faster but other than that no other garments were worn.

"Bellatrix," his voice was strong and firm, commanding and demanding her attention. She turned slowly on the spot, her hair billowing in the strong wind; she looked and emanated a feel of strong will that the boys took a step back slightly. As her hair billowed menacingly around her face, Ross felt the urge to flip out his phone and take a picture. She looked so much like a witch, so magical and unbelievably beautiful in contrast to the white snowy grounds.

"Yes?" She uttered closing her eyes and feeling the breeze whip around her face, her drop down earrings swayed and she smiled feeling for the first time in a week stress free and relaxed.

"Come here," he looked anywhere but at her and instead gazed at Joey who looked dumbfounded but still slightly annoyed. "Go have dinner, I need to talk to my baby sister," he hardly referred to her as his sister.

He liked feeling independent and liked to feel in whatever way possible alone and desolate from other human beings. It was why he was hardly social and the only time he was brotherly was when she asked constant questions on schoolwork or if it were a public holiday or birthday. Even then he wasn't brotherly, no hugs, no petting on the heads but insults and cheeky replies that often got him duelling against her and her bewildering magic.

Ross gasped slightly, his eyebrows raised so high they were lost amongst his dark brown hair. "You never-"

"Come on Ross," Scott tugged at his sleeve and had to literally pull the boy away.

The times when Dorian used 'baby sister' or just generally 'sister' it was always something important and secretive. Bellatrix usually always told him everything; thoughts that reoccur in her head, dreams and conversations with insignificant others. In regards to these situations she never told him anything and it perked the interest in all of them. Dorian was no stranger to secrets, he held many and that's what gave off that eerie vibe that they had grown so used to. Bellatrix was loudmouthed; she didn't keep secrets apart from these and if it was a secret that Dorian held dearly to his heart then they obviously wanted to know.

When they were a good distance away Ross hurried to the front of the group turning around and looking determined but Joey, Andrew and Scott just ploughed on through the snow, heads bent and their noses tinged red. "I say we use our magic for the greater good," he sounded hopeful and excited.

"The greater good being your curiosity," Andrew replied gruffly his arm held up to keep the wind from his eyes.

"The greater good being whatever serious issue that Dorian has to converse with Bella," Ross said glancing back to keep a steady footing in the snow.

"I'm curious," Scott said eventually.

"No," Andrew and Joey replied maturely, both flinging the doors open to the large brick dining hall.

"But, what if they're conspiring against us?" Ross asked trying to think of a worst case situation.

"Stop thinking will you it's annoying," Joey replied grabbing the boy by the scruff of the neck and forcefully throwing him into the foyer. He closed the door and shivered once before making his way to the actual canteen, "I'll save us a table."

"I like that remark," Scott chuckled and ran his hands over his cheeks trying to warm them up, "stop thinking it's annoying," he chuckled some more, "you'd do everyone the favour if that came true." He took a large step to the right to avoid the older boy's strong nudge.

"Why is everyone on my arse today?" Ross stomped into the dining hall obviously feeling annoyed and now currently held a tendency to snap at anyone that touched or talked to him.

"E-excuse me," a soft voiced called out to him, so soft that he almost didn't hear it, "a-are you Ross?" she asked shyly intercepting him as he tried to make his way to his brother.

Ross looked down slightly shocked and stunned that the girl looked down uncomfortably, a nice red tinge staining her cheeks. "I am," he replied suddenly snapping out of his reverie. "Yes, yea I'm Ross – you are?" he asked as casually as he could and running a hand over his hair.

"Keiko," she looked up again smiling, "I-I was told you were brilliant at Latin see and I–I needed a tutor and I was hoping you'd do it." She looked at him with a pleading smile, her eyes innocently staring into his. Ross for a moment felt compelled to kiss her but he felt like that every time he looked into a girl's eyes.

"Why did you take Latin for?" Ross scoffed and took a tray from the pile beside the line for the canteen.

"I was interested in it," Keiko took a tray for her self and moved down the line deciding if she wanted a salad or not.

"It's hard," Ross grumbled motioning for the pork chops.

"I know it's why I need a tutor." She grabbed his cuff and turned him to face her, "please?" She pleaded her eyes wide and looking completely vulnerable and defeated.

"I'm not the best at Latin, I'm not overly fluent. Why are you asking me?" Ross picked up a pudding and stood outside the line looking for his brother and friends.

"Because you seem the nicest out of the rest of the Ipswich boys," Ross froze, he had harder ever been called the nicest and people usually avoided him because of his tendency to get in trouble. Not saying he didn't have friends, he was popular naturally and his friends found him easy to talk to, to joke with and some might have said that he was the more mature one out of that little group of pranksters, he found that being the 'nicest' was utter bull. Andrew was kind and friendly, Scott was also but his life revolved too much around Bella. Dorian and Joey were definitely out of the question, Dorian more than Joey of course.

"There's always Andrew and Scott, but I wouldn't ask Scott he's younger than you and that would be weird…" Ross squeezed between two large boys taking it in his lead to grab Keiko's wrist and pull her with him, "mind your food."

"Andrew referred me to you," the girl stood straight, tall and defiant, "just tutor me will you."

"I thought you were shy but I guess not, human manipulation at it's lowest," Ross deadpanned knowing that the only person who was a master at human manipulation was Bellatrix. He turned around and sighed, "I'll do it but you better be here when I need a favour."

The girl smiled and looked oddly pleased, a look of utter happiness replacing her anxiety. "Whatever you need Ross," she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before walking away giggling and glancing over her shoulder.

"She doesn't need help at all," he muttered under his breath once again feeling highly annoyed and returning to his impatient, aggravated self. His mind returned to Bellatrix and Dorian whom he could see were not in the dining hall as of yet, he was really curious as to what they were discussing so religiously that the others couldn't hear or know about.

Andrew looked up from his plate of pork chops and watched the younger boy sit down with an air of irritation which was slowly making him irritated. "So are you going to help that Keiko girl?" he asked playing with his mashed potatoes.

"I hardly doubt she wanted or needed help with Latin," Ross mumbled through a mouthful of food, "she kissed me on the cheek, forgot her nervousness when I kept denying her of help. The girl is just like Bellatrix, human manipulation and I'm getting sick of being on the receiving end." Ross stabbed his meat roughly with his blunt knife. "And where's Dorian, I want his dagger…stupid arse knives that aren't good for anything." His words trailed off in anger as he began talking to himself or was having an internal battle which at that moment made Andrew chuckle, though he stopped at the boy's fine glare.

Meanwhile Bellatrix and Dorian were still outside just staring at one another, seizing the other up. Bellatrix closed her eyes and reopened them showing her brother her black eyeballs, reflected back at her was Dorian's own eyes as dark as the night. "_So it has begun_," his voice that low, dark and sinister timbre that echoed in her head, that made her eyes flutter close as she basked in the sound.

"_It has_," she replied her voice breathless and coming in wisps of fog, she sighed a look of contempt on her face.

"_Let me see_," Dorian turned her around and swiftly undone the scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. He fingered the skin gently which made her cry out in pain, "_we must bare with it a little while longer, the children don't understand their circumstances. They've fallen to our will._" With the scarf off he pulled down the back of her clothes and grazed his thumb over a miniscule, almost unnoticed black spot on the curve of her neck. "_It's begun."_

88888888888888888888888

And that was a complicated chapter five. I have to point out to you that where there are italics and it's a large slab of text that is usually linked to a character it's a flashback or something similar. When it is italics _like just before _and is intermingled between normal writing it's the eerie voices that Dorian and Bellatrix are speaking in. Of course I'll be me and describe that fact within the story, but yes we can now understand the italics.

In this chapter we see Reid talking to his deceased wife at her gravesite, his problems and such. We see Ross' feelings towards the other covenant members and where he stands and I've made him out to be out of character to his usual self but it seems this day in particular was a bad one. Next chapter might be with them older once again because their lives are really insignificant when they're younger, they can't have as much fun as older people but we'll see.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it took me two days to write. And I thank everyone for their comments I really appreciate it. I always enjoy opening my email to find people enjoying my story, thanks once again. My favourite character in this would either be Dorian or Bellatrix, Bellatrix because I have a few plans involving her and Dorian because he just gives off a weird vibe.

Next poll question: Favourite Covenant Adult?


	6. Chapter 6: older wiser and suspicious

**Chapter six - older, wiser and suspicious  
**

The sun's rays pounded upon their backs as they made their lazy way to the beach. With it being swelteringly hot none of them felt like doing anything except lounging about in the air-conditioned rooms of the rented beach house. Bellatrix waved a fan at her self and sighed, the umbrella she held in her other hand only went so far as to put a shadow on her but it didn't stop the heat. She didn't necessarily like heat. Heat made her hair frizzier, made her have to tie it back to cool herself off when she preferred it down and it made her highly uncomfortable. She liked the winter and the snow, it was more fun.

She was clad in jean shorts and pink bikini, her black hair held back from her face by her white rimmed sunglasses. The boys carried eskies filled with ice and drinks and other things to use at the beach. They were put under Joey's current care as he was currently nineteen, the eldest and the one that held all responsibility. Bellatrix lead the group to a spot that was partly covered by shadows from several large bushes and none of them complained.

"No parents, only us; witches out and about having fun and celebrating the beginning of the summer holidays." Ross unfolded a beach chair and sat upon it looking expectantly at Scott whom was carrying one esky.

"I'm not getting it for you," Scott laughed mockingly and then pulled his shirt off much to Bellatrix's interest and a few girls who had been walking past icy poles forgotten in their hands, dripping sticky cordial down their hands.

At the tender age of sixteen they had each grown and matured in their own way. Scott's body from scrawny and lanky was now muscular and very well toned from the numerous sports he took up at school. His hair was messier and suited his slightly tanned skin and his eyes were dark and charming - but from Bellatrix's admirer he became independent. That fact alone made stoic Bellatrix waver.

Next was Joey who's shirt had been unbuttoned from when they left the house but when his taut muscles stretched over his shoulder blades she bit her lip softly. Joey was by far the most handsome other than her brother who the thought of taking his shirt off disgusted her. She didn't like Scott or Joey, she liked how they looked but unlike how she acted at school she'd never manipulate these boys, she'd never seduce these ones.

Dorian coughed from behind her and she turned around with a half smile, not quite a smirk but not quite a grin either. Dorian wasn't going to act all brotherly. He wasn't going to stop her from her manipulation or seduction and he wasn't going to stop her from checking out boys but still he found it amusing catching her in the act, especially when both boys would turn around curiously. Sometimes Ross would be the one to catch her out, turning a simple word into a cough that she'd hear and scowl at, Dorian often chuckled.

"Beauty of the North, get me a drink eh," Ross commanded from his seat, smirking at Scott. Bellatrix took that smirk for her previous activities of scoping out the boys. Beauty of the North had been a name given to her by the Covenant boys who found it far more appealing than Princess of the Grounds. It suited better.

As Bellatrix bent down and grabbed a can out of the container Scott bit his inner cheek. His eyes travelled up her body from her long legs, long and lean that dancing practise and karate competitions would create, to her lower back where, when she turned sixteen and with permission from her father had received a tattoo of two daggers crossed over the other, one oddly looking like her thirteenth birthday present. A butterfly symmetrical to the point where they crossed had been drawn on top; it was an unusual design that held no real significance or none that he knew of.

Their mothers didn't necessarily like the idea of her getting a tattoo and protested against it with valour. Tyler and Pogue hardly cared and Caleb said that it wasn't his child to make the decision. Reid was all too pleased, he received his first tattoo at sixteen and then another on his seventeenth. Dorian also had a tattoo on the back of his right shoulder which he intelligently did only to hide the suspicious black spot that had appeared two years previously. The Ankh symbol struck out against his skin, it was a symbol that represented life, the ellipse meaning the ascending of spirits from their world into the world of matter and the Eye of Horus that he had done on his wrist represented royal power and believed to help with rebirth. Dorian had an interest in Egyptian history and was thinking of taking it up after his final year of school.

But Scott's eyes travelled away from the tattoo to the curve of her neck, ignoring the beauty spot. She had a nice figure that, although only sixteen, was far better than any of the seventeen or eighteen year old girls' at their school. Joey glanced at her once before running a hand through his dark locks and departing for the water.

Ross opened the can of soft drink only to cry out in shock, the cool liquid spraying and leaking over the top of his hand. He held it at arms left already knowing the cause and who had used their powers. Throwing a can only made it fizz but using magic to shake the carbonated drink was a cheap trick. Bellatrix winked and ran off, her jean shorts thrown carelessly onto one of the other beach chairs and clad only in her bikini she sprinted into the water, already attracting attention of the males on the beach.

"That was damned uncalled for," he grumbled sipping the now flat cola and looking down at his shirt.

"There's only one thing you can do now," Andrew said chortling as he ruffled through a magazine.

"Go gain pity from a group of girls," Ross stood up and he too took off his shirt.

"I was going to say go for a swim but whatever suits you," Andrew replied, never once looking up from the motorbike article.

"I'll ask them to join me for a swim," Ross stepped over Andrew's legs and puffed up his chest. Andrew watched in amusement. Ross didn't need to care about his looks so when he reached the girls ending his strut he deflated and smiled pleasantly, opting not for a handshake but a simple wave.

"And you Scott, why don't you go join Bella in the water?" Andrew said returning to his magazine casually.

"If you're insinuating that I go 'join' her as in finally ask her out on a date then no, join her in the water as in just splash around and watch her breasts bounce around then sure," Scott collapsed onto the ground, leaning back and basking in the heat from the sun.

"Thankyou oh so much for the mental image of Bella's boobs," Andrew scowled from behind the pages and shook the book indignantly.

"That is my sister you're talking about," Dorian said from beside Andrew.

"Don't worry, I was only joking," Scott said humbly bowing his head.

Dorian demanded respect from people, not because he was a dangerous person to confront but because of that unusual vibe that had grown stronger over the years. When it came to Bellatrix Dorian was always one to watch silently from the distance and when it came to him, Scott commenting on her beauty Dorian felt an unnerving urge of jealousy or protectiveness. It was odd because he hardly cared about other boys looking at her, talking about her to him, asking him if she was seeing anyone, he never cared but now it being Scott he just didn't like it one bit.

Scott mumbled softly about going for a swim, something he needed to practise on considering that swimming championships would be starting in less that two weeks after school started. Andrew then placed the magazine down on his lap and shuffled into his chair, head back and staring with squinting eyes at the sky. "Are you going to tell me about your misadventures with Bellatrix last night?" He asked casually.

"It sounds like your accusing me of sleeping with my own sister-"

"It sounds like it but that's not what I meant and you know it," Andrew turned his unwavering eyes at the younger teenager; Joey never took it upon himself to find out about the issues between the members.

Dorian regarded him simply before pulling out a drink and opening it briskly, "there's nothing to say, I just needed to discuss something with her." He said taking a gulp of the sweet liquid and then turning to face the ocean.

"We've never gotten along that great. We both know that we have no patience for each other. We're both straight to the point although when you confront me you seem to deviate, you think you can manipulate my thoughts and my words – that frustrates you because you know it doesn't work as well as it does on others."

"Yet it still works," Dorian replied coldly.

"Yet it still frustrates you," Andrew smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "it must be hard facing someone who's just as good as you when it comes to psychology."

"Because you're only going to study it for a degree, I'm a natural. You had to learn to get this good."

"And fancy that I'm better at it than you and once again we're deviating from the original question. What were you and Bellatrix up to last night?" The newly turned nineteen year old regarded the younger boy thoughtfully.

"You can't read my mind Andrew," Dorian stood over him looking down with dark eyes, "you may have already ascended and you believe you're stronger than me at this current moment but we all know I'm the strongest of Covenant children."

"No. Everyone knows that Bella is the strongest of Covenant children but you seem to have manipulated her if not than something far darker is occurring here that I have to look into. Bella doesn't do things upon your will; she's always been independent of you, of everyone. So when it comes to finding the Book of Necromancy and having your sister willingly accept to your will…you kind of have to wonder how dark things are going to get in the future." Andrew stared into those dark eyes, suddenly so surprised and now wide that he had to smirk, it wasn't everyday that Dorian got shocked or looked upset.

"I knew someone was watching us," Dorian glared heatedly, his hazel eyes looking icy and Dorian standing a good two feet away, his guard suddenly up and running as he regarded the older boy.

"I think curiosity really did kill the cat," Andrew felt the intent of murder and he knew he had somewhat gone too far and usually going too far with Dorian always resulted in the same thing.

Dorian wouldn't talk for a day, he'd sulk in his room and no one would know what he would be thinking but that murderous intent still lingered and everyone felt it. When everyone felt it they would retreat, they'd leave the boy alone for days not talking to him, not acknowledging him. Andrew wasn't going to do that, he was going to get to the bottom of a very mysterious case…the Darklings that appeared years ago hadn't left the village of Ipswich bringing more bad news and becoming increasingly alarming as the years went on. No one, not the Elders of Ipswich (their fathers) had figured out what was happening.

Andrew wouldn't say that he didn't expect Dorian and Bellatrix not to be the people they are today. He always got the vibe that Dorian would always be cold hearted and sinister and that Bellatrix would always be dark and seductive; he couldn't imagine them any other way. Dorian of course from a quiet boy had become more talkative, he expressed his views more be it scathing and blunt but Andrew could pick up the little signs of change. Bellatrix's and Dorian's relationship together was more intimate and he found it incredibly disturbing. Bellatrix wanted power and that fact wasn't something he expected from the girl. He figured it would be Dorian. In her own way the girl became highly sinister, perhaps more than Dorian who it was expected from.

Andrew was always clued into the small details and he suspected magic, dark magic, black magic that they had always been warned of. Darklings reoccurring and other little things like that, the signals – he thought, though, hadn't proven that they were somehow linked to the siblings. He needed to prove it to everyone that he found the answer to all their problems - the problems which involved them but concerned innocents. Although it sounded like a predictable story from a novel or comic book they really did feel responsible for everyone else in the city. Ross often referred to them as the superheros but they felt more like guardians than anything else.

Dorian looked at Andrew whom had returned to reading his magazine having said everything he needed to and uttered in an impressed voice, "I underestimated you," he noticed Ross returning.

"You underestimate everyone," Andrew replied running a strong hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"It's Keiko," Ross sighed and collapsed into one of the beach chairs looking thoroughly deflated, "and…I…didn't realise and she's accustomed to my charm, naturally, after all that tutoring back in second year - but like - my god she didn't really have to bully me." Andrew chuckled and Dorian smirked running his hands through the warm sand he was sitting on.

* * *

Sarah sat leaning against Caleb on their outdoor loveseat overlooking their garden that was alight with a variety of flowers in brilliant colours. "I realised that as the children get older the less time they spend with us," she twirled the rose she had cut from her rose bush and looked off into space. 

"It's natural isn't it," Caleb said running his hands through his wife's blonde hair.

"But it's so sad," Sarah threw the rose onto the glass table and crossed her arms huffing.

"You don't expect them to rely on us forever do you?" Caleb teased, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"They're growing too quick Caleb, Joey hardly spends time at home anymore and Ross…he's always been my little boy."

"Ross is different, he always spends time at home – he enjoys being doted upon."

"They grow up too quick," Sarah replied ignoring his statement, "but at least we have Scott and Bella to look after, they're still sixteen."

Caleb chuckled and snuggled into the little sofa pulling his Sarah with him, "they aren't our children to really take care of."

"We've always been a family; all of us from the Covenant have relied upon each other whenever there's been trouble. The kids have been that link. Andrew, Dorian, Scott and Bellatrix have been like our children since they were born despite them not being blood related." Sarah explained the inner workings of their little group and she was right Caleb knew, that ever since the children were born they had become closer and more like a family than a group of best friends. He once heard, when Ross was in a completely foal mood after being yelled at by Tyler, Pogue and himself that it was like having three fathers and a 'really cool uncle' – Reid being referred to as the uncle. Reid was always lenient when the children used their powers for trouble.

"Joey's probably going to move out soon you know. I don't want him to move into an apartment - let's buy him a house." Sarah perked up a bit and turned around in the darker man's arms, "Ross can live with him when he graduates and currently Andrew can as well, it would be wonderful. Imagine if we got a house big enough to accommodate all the children-"

"You're imagination is…really surprising," Caleb placed a hand on her cheek and drew her into a sweet, tender kiss, "but don't get in over your head. As adults they have to make their own decisions, best thing that can happen for Joey is that he and Andrew can move into an apartment together." He kissed her again and then wrapped his arms around her more firmly but the mood deflated as the phone rang, its shrill ring cutting through the warm atmosphere.

Sarah sighed and stood up, patting down her summer skirt and entering the house, the door snapping shut. Caleb rested his head on the palm of his hand looking thoroughly annoyed that their moment was ruined but also in deep contemplation. He knew Sarah was only talking about the children because they had exhausted every other topic and talking about Covenant wasn't something they really enjoyed. Covenant related matters always made them stressed, anxious and hassled.

"Caleb! Joey's seen another Darkling," Sarah came out looking flustered and obviously very concerned for her eldest child. "They said they don't need you to go down or anything but Caleb _Darklings_," Sarah's hair usually sleek and straight became frizzier by the second.

"They said they could handle it. Joey's there they'll be fine." Caleb stood and ran a hand over her head tenderly, he brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head yet it didn't comfort either of them, "we'll get to the bottom of this, really we will." He assured her that they'd figure out the problems that were now obviously targeting the Covenant, more so of the Covenant children than the parents.

"Are you going to call another meeting?" Sarah asked and Caleb realised that their cordless phone was currently being gripped firmly in her right hand.

"I suppose I better," Caleb sighed and raked a hand through his dark hair and held out his hand expectantly, the phone was placed gingerly in it and he dialled the number to Pogue's house like many times before. His thoughts really were wondering to how his son was and how he was managing taking responsibility of the others.

* * *

Joey crawled out of the water and collapsed backwards onto the shore, his eyes closed and his breathing irregular. Ross was by his side in an instant having felt the cold, dark aura that described a Darkling. "You didn't drown did you?" Ross asked even though he knew it was a stupid question. 

"Darkling," Joey coughed pushing the palm of his hands into his eyes.

"I felt it," Ross mumbled looking to the ocean where Scott stood looking into the water and Bellatrix stood with her back straight as if expecting something.

"In the water, it just popped out of no where," Joey sat up but fell back again tiredly.

"Man, come on let's get you to the chairs," with a final glance at the horizon Ross wondered vaguely what person or thing was doing this. Ross crouched down and placed his brother's weight against him, helping him walk up the beach towards Andrew who looked highly alarmed.

"It's still here," Bellatrix whispered closing her eyes and trying to pin point where the sensation felt strongest. She felt as if she was floating, the aura was immensely cold and like tiny tendrils of ice where pulling her towards its centre. She circled around the darkness until she came face to face with someone, the cause of everything. Her eyes widened in disbelief before fading to a nasty smile and soon her vision and her senses shut off and she felt like she was jerked into eternal darkness, imprisoned within her own mind.

_What? Again? No! Get away from me! _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And chapter six which took longer to write because school just started and I was running out of ideas for things to happen though I have the overall plot in the deep recesses of my mind. It was my seventeenth Saturday! One more year until I ascend! LMAO

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that; I finally have them older so that's exciting and more Caleb and Sarah-ness and maturity lol. And more Andrew who's more clued in than the others, I love Andrew he's like the link of maturity and responsibility that Joey doesn't necessarily hold as he's highly into himself. I know it's probably mary-sueish because they're all beautiful and perfect looking but it's based off the movie where everyone if beautiful and perfect lol though I've tried to give them some bad sort of personality traits and such.

Finding a suitable tattoo for Dorian was difficult and I thank Naturelle for the idea for Bellatrix's tattoo. I'm also gonna need help because I'm not too sure what other witchy creatures there are that I can use apart from Darklings, Incubus' probably won't appear in this story because I can't use them properly within this story, no where to fit them in see.

First full day of school today, might tell you how that went cause I can be bothered. I'm currently enjoying my chem. Class and I'm thinking perhaps I will pass maths this year more so than last and that I might actually do good in Literature this year also. Taken up year twelve psychology which is somewhat interesting but much rather would have preferred physics except stupid teacher didn't end up quitting so gah can't do that now and Health well I'll just pass with flying colours, it's just a pity my best friend isn't in that class.

My best friend, a guy is refusing to give me my birthday present which I picked out for myself, I want my damned ring! I wanna wear it with my necklace because it matches oh so perfectly. Year ten friends are also on campus so that's brilliant, more people to annoy YAY!

Anywho…review! Comment and criticize (but don't flame). Tell me my story is worth reading so I may continue writing it lol. I seriously hope you all enjoyed that and let me know. And fill out this survey:

Which OC should be more worked on and which is the best written?

Who do you wish see more of, OC and canon character and how (e.g. situations, conversations, themes? 

Rate the plot on a scale of 1-10, one being highest. 

Is there anything that should be further worked on? 

Answer these so I can make the story more enjoyable thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: prison, accidents and books

**Chapter seven: prisoner, accidents and books. **

The internal battle raging in Bellatrix's head only went so far to verbal abuse and nether was happy as both had the giant urge to use their magnificent powers on the other. She was constricted in a foggy darkness that was her mind and the person with whom Bellatrix fought was merely that absence of a true human body or form that she could see. She only saw it once in the numerous times she was held prisoner in her mind and that was merely a reflection of herself but far more sinister – if that was possible.

_I don't like being controlled by things I cannot see! _Bellatrix's voice echoed in the empty area of black water, the sound loud and angry, powerful in its own right.

"Child you are loosing a battle to a three hundred year old witch, you cannot defeat me…although your power is enormous," the voice sounded smug to her ears and Bellatrix glared heatedly into the abyss, not seeing, it was as if she were blind but she knew she wasn't.

_I bet you were the ugly runt in the litter; it's probably why you chose my body out of millions. _Bellatrix felt her face twitch into a smirk at the insult, she still had her attitude even if she couldn't speak or see and could only communicate via thoughts.

"I chose you because of the power you housed, out of millions you were born evil-"

_I am not evil! _

"Accept the fact that when you were born you were housing a demon of destruction and it wasn't me."

_I know my demons and I can control them!_

"Because of your raw power that they fear you-"

_You does it look like I care…_

"Obviously not, another reason I chose you…I figure like your brother you'd be power hungry and having me around would boost your effort…yet you prove difficult and you won't allow me into your inner magic." The voice was changed from argumentative to bitter and Bellatrix felt an overwhelming feeling of disappointment and regret. The spirit or ghost that had taken possession of her body regretted taking her as the vessel.

_Unlike my brother _who_ is actually evil and should go die in a hole I hardly believe he'd be the person he is today if your husband or lover hadn't possessed him. I had always wondered about my brother's personality as dark and sinister, I would have believed him to be more free willed and overbearingly loud…much like Joey. _

"The boy you are presumably infatuated with-"

_Infatuated with his looks, _Bellatrix corrected before the thing could go on about her love life. It was always an issue and despite the fact that the spirit was in fact her enemy they shared amusing conversations about who would suit her better in the boyfriend role though they both knew that she Bellatrix wasn't looking for anyone at the current moment.

"Well yes I must say I did enjoy you checking him out as they say these days." Bellatrix smirked and closed her eyes feeling the power waver over who was in control of her body, the distraction was there, all planned out and ready to be executed. She forced down the echoing voice and the screams of rage and their now struggle of dominance and Bellatrix came out the victor once again.

She allowed her magic to envelope her and to create a barrier from her own mind. She was this small box inside a much bigger box and it took some time to allow the magic to accumulate. When it did though she let it burst forth through the barrier and she was free of her own mind and the deadly spirit that took over her body, she was seeing again but what she saw she wasn't pleased with.

The world flew by in a blur and she realised with amusement that she had probably accumulated too much power that she was blown off her feet. She closed her eyes and bit her lip waiting for the impact because she certainly didn't like watching the colours fly past it was slowly making her feel queasy. She clutched the pendant that hung between her breasts as she felt the air whistle around her, the feeling was nice and she wouldn't mind practising flying like she'd seen Caleb do a few times.

She didn't scream or make a noise but kept silent, her legs stretched in front of her as she flew backwards and she hoped her bikini top wouldn't fly off with the pressure. Suddenly she hit something solid and arms had wrapped protectively around her torso, a strong stomach with a rigged abdomen pressed tightly against her almost bare skin. When the world stopped moving, although her head was spinning from the panic and ride, Bellatrix opened her eyes and stared at the ocean which was really only a few meters away.

"I hope no one saw that," Scott's voice was soft just above her head and she looked up at the wary and stern face of her best friend who served as her protector. She acknowledged the fact that Scott indeed was her knight in shining armour; he was always there when things went bad and few times had he taken a punch for her. He fought for her and she was always confused about that aspect.

He protected her for as long as she knew him, he kept his brown eyes on her and he was always by her side, standing regaling and highly intimidating – but intimidation was usually only against boys from school. When at home his defences lowered and he figured that the other Covenant boys were there to look after her too.

Scott looked down and his eyes lit up changing from serious to relaxed and usual fun loving. "What did you do?" he teased not releasing her from his grip, he'd do that when the girl realised she was in his arms. Her eyes were bright and clear and they glinted with humour, she could trust him not to go over his head at her unlike Joey and Andrew.

Thinking up a good excuse Bellatrix replied easily, "I was concentrating too hard on finding the darkling," and Scott believed her. It became apparent as they gazed into each others eyes the close proximity at which they were seated but they did not blush nor did they move from their positions.

Bellatrix had a sudden urge to kiss him, his head surrounded by a golden halo and she was shrouded in the darkness of his shadow. Her lips parted accordingly, the pink gate revealing two pearly white teeth and she bit her lip gently just as she did when she watched him take off his shirt. She forgot all her seducing abilities knowing it had no affect on the boy as he put up with it too many times and she forgot their predicament, that Joey was attacked and that she had been possessed only moments ago.

"We should go check on Joey." Scott whispered looking away uncomfortably and letting go of her waist.

"How did you match up to my speed as I flew through the air?" Bellatrix suddenly asked knocked out of her stupor.

"The big letter 'm' of course," Scott replied still not looking at her and deciding it far better to dust off the sand from his legs.

"Goodie, goodie Scotty used his powers for a change," she sang but a sudden pain surged through her chest which she dismissed as her spirit possessor.

"Only to make sure you didn't damage your pretty little body," Scott replied smiling naturally to a group of girls that were giggling at him and once again Bellatrix felt the pain.

"Let's go check on Joey," her entire attitude changed from teasing to sudden bitterness and her vibe of power and manifestation of darkness exceeded their limitation shocking the boy.

"Bell-"

"Come on," she charged up the shore towards the shadowed trees where a group of girls were huddled around Joey, Ross and Andrew. Dorian stood to the side and it seemed evident that he could hardly care less about what was happening and the girls that surrounded him only pouted when they received no attention. "Our fathers weren't this popular," Scott mumbled in awe forgetting the atmosphere change.

"Whilst they strived for popularity they found it a burden…I loath it." Bellatrix slipped through the crowd easily much to the anger and grunts of the crowd and she stood at the front, prepared to step toward her friends almost brothers.

"Hey! I was here first," a girl growled grabbing the younger girl by the shoulder and pulling around, "and you're too young for that man." Bellatrix looked unimpressed at the girl and then turned back around.

"Funny, I've known him my entire life so technically I was here first and he isn't too old for me. I attract a lot of attention unlike you who tries too hard and doesn't have the natural talent to get a man."

The girl fumed and a few girls began muttering things about the possible scene that was likely to happen. "Hey Bella! What's happening with J-"

"Bella don't you start a fight."

"Andrew be quiet this is more interesting that Joey almost drowning," Ross turned around to regard the two girls and then made a gesture for them to continue.

* * *

Reid tapped his fingers lightly on the steering wheel in tune to the upbeat song playing on the radio and Tyler eyed him incredulously. "This isn't normal Reid music…are you suffering from depression?" he asked sceptically.

Reid looked at the man unimpressed and blinked but he hadn't intended his eyes to go black and for Tyler to disappear from his vision. The sounds of Tyler yelling and his hands over his as he tried to turn the wheel didn't bother him and escaped his mind. Reid had long since given up his search on the figuring out what the 'vision' meant years before but it seemed he had made a mistake when this time he saw something that made his stomach churn in alarm.

He hardly recognised the area but knew it was a private cemetery or graveyard hidden deep within a gathering of trees, that much was clear and so was the enormous amount of blood, that were puddles on the fallen leaves – autumn or spring. His heart leapt in his throat, Caleb, Scott, a distressed Ross – everyone was there either looking down at a sprawled figure who he couldn't recognise or see or they were looking towards the sky in which lightening was illuminating the area.

Tyler frantically tried to control the steering of the car whilst screaming in his best friend's ear, it ranged from rage to concern and became low grumbling about Reid's stupidity. He noticed the eyes and the panic expression but he was more worried about their survival and when controlling the car became harder to steer he resulted to the one thing he vowed he'd never use again…a promise that was made after his hair became speckled with grey hairs.

His vision became somewhat cloudy as he saw through the magic lacing in his eyes. Right at the moment when a car driver who was either far too drunk to notice them driving on the wrong side of the road hit them, Tyler had outstretched his right arm, his sleeves pulled back and allowed the car to reassemble itself behind the drunken driver.

"Shit!" Reid cried out and he swerved the car to the right lane and attempted to erase the incident and damage caused to the driver and her car.

They parked to the side of the road both breathing heavily and feeling numb from the shock. Both instinctively pulled down their visors and examined their hair in the mirror both having more grey in contrast to their natural hair colours, both simultaneously sighed.

"What happened?" Tyler bit out impatiently turning in his seat and glaring heatedly at the blond. Reid stared out the window looking anxious; Tyler snapped again knowing Reid wasn't paying him any attention. "Reid! Tell me why we almost killed a woman!"

"She's gonna die anyway, she's pissed," Reid replied starting the engine but Tyler sent a spark of magic towards the keys turning the car off again.

"That's not the point; we were driving against the traffic!" Tyler felt a headache coming on and he wondered why he was copping all the signs of aging.

"Ok! You want to know what just happened. Well I'll tell you!" Reid's voice raised a few octaves and Tyler was astonished, the man hardly ever raised his voice, not even when verbally abusing someone as a teenager. Reid was always calm and collected when it came to an argument, even when it came to throwing insults his voice remained the same arrogant and sardonic tone.

"I was driving. I spaced out. I had a vision!" He was running his hands through his hair in frustration, "something happened and it involved all of us. We were at a graveyard and there was lightening and thunder and there was so much blood." He stopped to collect his thoughts, "there was laughter…like evil movie laughter and unlike in the movies where it sounds shit…it was scary."

"Take a breather," Tyler mumbled softly as a sense of dread overcame him. They sat in silence, he knew that the research they had done years before held nothing on the last vision but now it was reoccurring be it a different case. He couldn't help but worry. He should have been more serious when they were doing their research last time instead of commenting on Reid's mentality and thinking the entire tirade was a joke. Now he had seen it happen first hand and he knew Reid wouldn't joke about blood or possibly deaths and graveyards, they were constants that ran through his mind, things that often reminded him of Elizabeth.

"_Is she alright?" Sarah asked with tears in her eyes, she heard about the complications her friend Elizabeth was having giving birth. _

_Reid looked up blankly, his eyes and face void of any emotion and he gave off an aura of great anguish. "She…lost so much blood…" and Tyler watched as he was enveloped by a hug by the blond woman and that Kate was crying into Pogue's chest and Emma who had just lost the pregnancy weight was clutching onto his hand far too tightly. _

"_The baby…she survived..." Reid's voice drifted over the weeping and when they heard the news each stopped to look astonished at the man. _

"_She?" Pogue breathed, they had always gone with the thought that girls couldn't be born for no witch they had ever met was female. _

"_A girl," Kate smiled softly and stepped forward to grasp Reid's hands, "she'll be great, strong and beautiful like Elizabeth yea-"_

"_Black hair but covered in blood…" Reid was too shocked and Tyler could agree as to why…_

"This time I think we'll get Caleb and Pogue involved."

Tyler nodded his head and unbuckled his seatbelt, "I'll drive now," Reid agreed wholeheartedly and unbuckled his own seatbelt, already out of the car and walking towards passenger seat.

"You know if this is a demon or something far greater like possession or something then…we'll have to be prepared." Tyler said as he got out of the car.

Reid let go of the door allowing it to hit Tyler and send him sprawling back into his seat, "possession," he whispered, "We didn't research possession did we? I mean we regarded it as something that can't at all happen because we thought it didn't exist but what if it did?" He was talking fast and sounded excited at the prospect that perhaps they had found their answer,

"Owwww…." Tyler moaned rubbing his head and staring dazed at the ceiling.

"I think I should drive," Reid replied far more calmly and not bothering to apologise for the pain he caused his friend.

"Owwww…"

* * *

…_Possession was often used as an excuse for witches during the Salem ages to get out of court hearings. It isn't known if it is actually plausible for a person to become possessed as not much research went into it but if we take into account exorcisms…_

…_Possession of the soul can't be down if the witch themselves is alive and well, for it to occur the person much be dead and living in spirit. Often the spirit is stubborn thus allowing them to walk freely among the earth or they died with a certain grudge and were granted their wish of revenge. For the spirit to possess a person they had to be a strong magic wielder when they were once alive…_

…_Squash three Belladonna berries with the flat side of a silver dagger and add to cauldron…_

Pogue turned to the next book that was splayed out in front of him and pushed the other three away towards the centre of the pile. They were at his home in the study, the place he tried to spend the least amount of time. Most of the books weren't even displayed on the bookshelves and had to be brought down from the attic and those books that were in the bookshelves neatly placed in the Dewey Decimal system were those that either belonged to Andrew or were read by him.

"Is this another one?" Kate asked holding up a dusty tome that was relatively large and equally as heavy.

Caleb frowned and walked towards the woman taking the book off her. She seemed to be struggling to hold it up. He turned away and blew at the dust revealing a solid, hard cover made of something akin to plaster or stone. It was a dark green with silver clasps and displaying the Pentagram turned upside down. From first glance he was already getting bad vibes from holding it and the fact that the witches' symbol was the wrong way around was another indication. He waved a hand over the side clasp and then opened it to the first page, black calligraphy on parchment reading;

The spells and information recited in written form was not one I had wished to write and was most certainly not intended to be lost and then found. Unfortunate successor if you have found this book and are currently doing it for someone you love I'll tell you now to give up. There is no use. If you are seeking to cast evil upon the world – I hope you are burned in the internal fortress of hell, writhing in agony, loosing your dignity and honour with each passing moment. I regret writing this in which it will lead false hopes and I regret furthermore for writing the god forsaken spells that take away peoples' lives.

Within this tome, written during the last weeks before my death whence I had seen things, experienced horrors that no man has ever witnessed, are rituals, demons and other such things. I believe history will repeat itself and the devil will return…

"This guy is drastic," Sarah mumbled form over Caleb's shoulder, "it's no use, a book written by a nutter-"

"No Sarah," Caleb whispered his back tensing when he heard her voice, "this is the most dangerous book we can have – there are legacies and myths. Witches knew the book existed, we were taught about it but no one knew where it was and many people have died to get a hold of this book-"

"What is it?" Pogue asked warily standing and glancing at the front.

"The Book of Necromancy." Caleb replied turning around and holding it up, "the darkest of all books on magic, the one that's said to bring people back to life." Reid's eyes widened and he got a clear image of Elizabeth being in his arms, her head buried in his chest and Tyler didn't like the way things were suddenly turning out.

"Your family is the one for the cause of several villages being destroyed," Reid grinned and chuckled, leaning back casually on his chair, balancing with magic on one leg. He felt very much like a teenager.

* * *

**Well there you have it, more drama or whatever you want to call it.**

**I'm sorry for the delay in updates but this chapter was;**

**Hard to write.**

**I had school.**

**Valentines day – secret admirer swoon**

**School.**

**Being lazy.**

**I'm really sorry but they really were factors delaying my updates. I hope you liked that chapter and what's happening, there's more of the magic and some mysteries solved I think. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Anyway on my social life (like I have one). School just started and I'm currently a proud year twelve…and I hate psychology… - - but I enjoy everything else to a certain extent. My school books are heavy. On Valentines Day I got roses in my locker from a secret admirer cough guy friend cough but I still felt special and that was my first time receiving a valentine so I'm pretty happy. Those roses served many purposes in my many photographs where I like to model and then Photoshop them…I'm so happy I know how to use Photoshop now lol.**

**Other than that nothing interesting has happened maybe signing up to be a tutor for the junior campus – hope I get it. Oh and I have given up on trying to be friends with guy I hate, now I'm not holding back on hurting him (which got me into this mess of hating him n he hating me – long story) I'm going to punch him the next time he tries to bully me. Stuff him.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter eight: innuendos, upc

**Chapter eight: innuendos, upcoming birthdays and views and values **

It was hard to wrap around the thought that Dorian was in fact the sister of Bellatrix or vice versa. It wasn't that they were so different or so similar; it was that they hardly acted like the other existed. It was probably normal for siblings to wish that, to neglect their brother or sisters' presence but it was as if they were completely blind to the other. They had their brotherly sisterly moments which had them screaming in the common room or silent, frustrating conversations.

While some thought it was hard to place the two as related. One could see they hardly looked similar – others thought they had to be related. Unfathomable, dark auras, radiation of power and superior and ignorant attitudes, they had a way of seducing the opposite sex or both sexes alike. Bellatrix and Dorian shared the same group of friends and almost the same interests; there were instances where they were in fact friendly to each other – helping the other out.

It was an odd relationship that no one could really explain. It was as if they existed in their own world. They knew only each other and how that person worked, their interests, attitudes and beliefs. Scott thought he knew it all, he did basically but Dorian knew more. Dorian was closer. He wasn't jealous at all, not at that fact. They were brother and sister. They were related. They were hiding something…

He sat there tapping his pen, deep in concentration – eyes only for Bellatrix. The page he was supposed to be writing on was being littered with tiny spots of ink that his blotted pen was leaking out. A frown marred his handsome features and a group of girls pointed towards him and whispered.

"You're staring at me," his best friend said nonchalantly, hardly looking up from his text book.

"I'm thinking." Scott replied just as easily, touching the end of the pen to his nose – pondering.

"Scratch that. You're staring behind me," Lars finally looked up, exposing his unique amber eyes and smirked knowingly at his dorm mate.

"I'm thinking."

"You're thinking…about her," the Spanish boy turned around and then turned back, "I sincerely wish you would hurry up and ask her out already. So what if she's your best friend?"

"I don't trust her." Scott looked away and then growled softly before flicking the pen into the nearest bin and then shuffling through Ross' pencil case for another; he proceeded to ripping out the now blotchy piece of paper.

Lars choked on the piece of gum he'd been chewing and lent forward, "what?" he demanded.

"She's hiding something."

Lars chuckled and then leaned back lazily in his chair. "Girls keep secrets. It's why we don't understand them. It's why we'll never know why girls go to the bathroom in pairs."

"Girls go to the bathroom in pairs so they can talk about boys," Ross returned with a large book and sighed, dropping it on Scott's fresh piece of paper.

Lars looked incredulously at him and then smacked a hand on the table, "why do you say that?"

"It's a wild guess," Ross shrugged and then flipped a few pages in, "you'll find this interesting Scott." He pointed to a picture in the corner of the page and then at the text. "This isn't good."

Lars watched the two of them confused and curiously as they began talking in quiet voices. He'd seen the Ipswich Boys fascination with the book, the Chronicles of Paganism or something. He always wondered what they found so interesting and it was a perfect time to ask.

"What is it?" he leaned forward again but the book was snatched out of sight.

"Ross' ridiculous fantasies about magic again," Scott mumbled, feigning innocence.

"But come on Scott, what if this one is true?" Ross slapped him upside the head and glared at him meaningfully. "What if it's the real deal?"

"What is it?"

"He believes the headmaster is possessed. He's wrong obviously. Ancient magic doesn't exist anymore," Scott shrugged Ross' hand away and continued on his Literature essay getting sick of the innuendos.

"Magic…doesn't exist at all," Lars laughed, missing the looks on both his friend's faces.

"Exactly," Scott grumbled, "magic, possession…definitely not real."

The book in Ross's hands snapped shut and he stalked away, the image of the black spot, almost missed in the picture hadn't yet left his mind…neither did the small black spot on Bellatrix. They were linked and he was going to figure it out…naturally with his brother's help.

* * *

Pogue lay in bed with Kate, his arm wrapped possessively around her and his mouth leaving soft kisses along her exposed neck. When the door slammed closed somewhere downstairs, Kate had thrown herself out of bed and Pogue was left grumbling to himself, the sheets barely covering his abdomen. He watched her as she began placing on her undergarments and nightgown, throwing on a silk robe. 

"Damn kid," he mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair, "moved out and still has bad timing." He stalked out of the door, track pants hanging loosely from his waist.

"Sorry mum, only seeing if I can get something for Joey." Andrew was shuffling around in the downstairs bathroom, his backside hanging in the air as he rummaged through the boxes of over the counter drugs.

"What's wrong with Joey?" Pogue asked, leaning against the door and drawing Kate closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Andrew chuckled whilst pocketing a box of medication; he turned around with a large smile on his face. "You will not believe the words he just uttered." His eyes were a light with mischief and glee, "mind you Ross and I have be trying relentlessly for years to get him to admit it straight out but 'the truth shall set you free.'"

"Oh just say it will you!" Pogue snapped, still obviously disgruntled at his son's disturbance.

"'I'm madly in love with Bella, she's so hot man and my god that figure.'" He quoted, howling with laughter before sobering up, "in all seriousness though, if Scott finds out it'll break his heart and Bella's going to have to choose-"

"Choose? She doesn't have to choose anyone. She can pick a nice boy out of that fan club she has." Kate flicked her hair over her shoulder, mindful of her husband resting on one of them. Secretly she felt for Bellatrix, almost having to choose between boys at one stage in her life…probably that one time between Pogue and Chase.

"Well she either is going to go out with one of them or she's going to reject them. Either way this isn't going to turn out good, for anyone."

"It'll most likely break the Covenant," Pogue frowned and caressed the bridge of his nose.

"It's the beginning of the Apocalypse dad."

"My god you men exaggerate," Kate rolled her eyes and squirmed out of Pogue's muscular arms. "As a responsible lady," they snorted derisively, "I will not take any part in this or gamble like I know you two will plan. I'm having none of it and you've left a drunken Joey in the car Andrew, go home."

Andrew glowered slightly at the back of his mother's head and upon walking out the door was smacked upside the head, "don't look at your mother that way."

"She's kicking me out of the house."

"You've left Joey, remember _Jo-ey_ alone in the car Andrew, he's smart but he's an dickhead when drunk." Pogue shook his head and remembered Reid and Tyler when they were younger. Not much had actually changed except perhaps for Tyler who was more responsible now and Reid realising he was in fact an adult with children.

Before leaving the house Pogue called to his son, "it's a possession," he said his voice dark and stern, "we've never dealt with something like this before." Tyler and Scott had worked relentlessly to figure out the happenings of the Ipswish town that considerable aging had occurred to both men. Both were worn from the extensive research and the breaking of old seals and curses upon ancient books.

Andrew stopped in his place and turned around and back tracked up the stairs, "what?" he kept his eyes on his car and Joey whom seemed to be singing extremely loud and out of tune to the radio.

"I know you heard me-"

"No I heard you…but how?"

"We did some ritual, ceremony shit in the book." Pogue waved mockingly at Joey and Andrew chuckled darkly. "To further prove Reid and Tyler's research, we made sure that someone was possessed…it involved blood, pigs blood and sulphur and all this crap. I'll explain it to you at a later date."

Andrew nodded his head and looked at his feet, he wanted to ask something, tell them about Dorian or what happened during the summer. "I'll tell Joey when he's sober…we'll come down in two days. Tomorrow I doubt Joey will want to do much." Andrew then looked up and smiled slightly, clapping his father on the back before he made his way back to his car.

"You locked him in?" Pogue screamed on top of the noise blaring out of the car, he watched his son lean in and mute the music.

"Hey Poooooooguuueeee," Joey slurred, "hows joo been?" Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated putting up with a drunken Joey. He waved before speeding down the drive way and onto the road, his wheels screeching.

* * *

"It's nearing your birthday," Bellatrix stood in the shadows of her brother's dormitory, her body concealed by the darkness but he could easily see her eyes that stood out bright. It was always her eyes that stood out, clear and unforgettable. Always haunting him. 

"I know," Dorian replied simply, a highlighter in hand as he flicked through his chemistry book.

"You'll be eighteen soon my sweet," she appeared behind him and traced her nail across his jawbone, "we're so close," she breathed into his ear.

"Our bodies will be reincarnated when you turn," Dorian replied, ignoring her presence.

"Yep, we'll be reunited again and…we'll do what we came out to do-"

"Gain power?"

"Rule."

The Dorian that was trapped within his own mind rolled his eyes and sat in the centre of the cloudy, darkness unimpressed. Of course their main goal was to 'rule the world' it was what every villain wanted and it was predictable. Their stories always ended the same way; the heroes would naturally come out victorious. If he were a villain, or moderately more evil than he currently was he would start out small…gain power by ruling Ipswich, then the state and then the whole of America. If not ruling the world than at least becoming the strongest witch and being famous worldwide for it.

Unlike his sister he usually just sat there thinking, mulling over what the spirits within them were planning and their sick twisted relationship…in their bodies. It was akin to sibling-cest whenever the woman (his sister's possessor) touched him in a way he didn't particularly like. Bellatrix and he had learnt how to communicate in times like these; it took a great amount of power which was actually a good thing. It meant that their possessors could control them for a lesser amount of time.

_Their plan is predictable and I absolutely hate it. _

_I'm just as unimpressed as you are Bella. _

_At least yours is doing your homework for you…_

_Jealous? _

_That you have a smart, silent guy and I have a dumb bitch? _

_Yes. _

_Well yes! _

Dorian winced slightly when he could see the internal battle ensuring between Bellatrix and her inner demon. He could visibly see, through his brown tinged eyes the anger flashing through the blue tint of his sister's. It was actually quite humorous watching someone argue with themselves.

He never really had arguments with his one; actually he rather thought that his inner demon hardly wanted to be in his body. He had a suspicion that his second soul was dreading Bellatrix's eighteenth birthday when the entire plan was to take place. He had a feeling that he didn't love the person in Bellatrix anymore.

_Fuckin dumb bitch…_

Dorian rolled his eyes again.

_We'll be returning shortly. _

_Ross is coming back yea? _

_Approximately ten minutes. _

_Wonderful, what do I say when he's enquiring about my whereabouts? Oh I know, I was going to ask you what we were going to do for your birthday. Simple. _

_It won't work. Just say something about wanting to borrow the spell book for late night reading. _

_That'll work. _

_I know. _

_I hate you, dear brother. _

_I know. _

He smiled to himself slightly, returning to the full functioning of his body and then continuing to highlight where his former self had left off. He further ignored his sister's presence but turned to watch her briefly as she sat on the floor and began shuffling through the boxes under their beds. She pulled out the spell book and then she began shuffling some more. He desperately hoped Ross hadn't hid his pornography collection under his bed like last time.

"I'll do the courtesy of moving these for you," Bellatrix said shoving a box under the other bed and he glowered at Ross' bed at his disgracefulness.

He could feel a crack in his sister's usually dark aura, in her confidence and he turned unwillingly towards her. "I have this…unfathomable feeling like something is really going to go wrong." She whispered, not looking up but he could see her face pale considerably. She always knew when to bring up problems, when to tell the truth. She never lied to him because it never really worked, he could read her like a book.

"You see yourself dying?" His musky, voice handsome and intoxicating to anyone who listened sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes."

Dorian breathed out slowly and then looked at the book by her side, "I doubt you'd die," he turned away just as she snapped her head up to look at him. Her blue eyes were wide and shocked. Dorian hardly said anything nice to her anymore, hardly showed any emotion that he cared for her or even acknowledge her.

"Hey Dor..." Ross trailed off at the sight of Bellatrix on the floor and then looked at Dorian suspiciously, "was I interrupting something?" he asked warily.

"No." The siblings said instantly.

"Of course not," Ross frowned but closed the door and then stepped into the room, "just got off the phone with mum and dad and then Joey – who by the way is drunk – but they said that your eighteenth will be held at your place, not ours like we planned." He was referring to Dorian, whom was going to ascend on the following Saturday.

"Why were you planning on holding it at your place?" Bellatrix asked standing and hugging the book to her chest.

"We're planning," Dorian coughed, "I'm planning on inviting a whole lot of girls to flirt with and face it your place is smaller than ours."

"Dorian is not going to have his birthday at your place! It's not tradition," Bellatrix jabbed him in the chest with a manicured nail, "and in all honestly you inviting girls isn't a good idea, hello! I'm going to be there." She walked towards the door, her hips swaying like they always did.

"Ahhhhh…damn," Ross ran a hand through his dark hair and then pouted. "Is there any chance of you not showing up?" he asked hopefully.

"Tell me where to go and I will." Bellatrix smiled and then walked out of the door.

"You're not going to show up to Dorian's party?" he asked incredulous and Bellatrix stepped back into the room, her fringe falling over her right eye.

"The fact of the matter is that he's turning eighteen, he has to be with the Covenant on that day when he ascends. The party would have to be the next day; I already celebrated his birthday perse."

"You know…it is _my_ birthday," Dorian replied lazily, "shouldn't I have a say in all this?"

They thought about it for a moment and then stared at him pondering over what he said, "no." They said simultaneously.

Dorian glared at them and returned to his homework but concentrated more on the idea that perhaps he had lost the power he held or that he was probably beginning to soften his attitude leading to being walked all over by his sister and best friend. He sighed mentally and began plotting a way to gain that extra momentum he held that made people fear him, made people believe he wasn't one to be reckoned with. Since, after all, he didn't like being walked all over nor did he like people knowing he was kind and gentle or that he did in fact care for his friends and family…because although he some what did he cared more for reputation…his friends and sister didn't mind. They pretty much cared for the same thing or similar things.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sigh. It's been a while and I apologise but I have a number of reasons.**

**School, final year and the homework and tests are piling up.**

**I had writers block…**

**Boy issues.**

**I hate this one guy and glares**

**I haven't had sugar in days and my total sweet personality has been ruined to a kind of bluntness which amuses people to no end glares further**

**World of Warcraft sucks…I swear it can kiss my arse and go die in a hole for all I care.**

**So I am really sorry, that's why I ask for ideas so the next chapters can be written up more quickly. I try my hardest I swear. Sorry guys. Next chapter will be up in possibly two weeks when the holidays begin.**

**Love Dark Cherry.**


End file.
